ENDLESS LOVE
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan persaudaraan itu justru berubah haluan menjadi perasaan yang tidak semestinya? A request from Kina Echizen... RnR plisss Minna...
1. Endless One

**Hola Minna. Ini first fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**Adaptation From Endless Love  
><strong>

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, ceritanya persis sama yang ada di cerita aslinya. Jadi kemungkinan ending akan sama sesuai dengan permintaan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah adaptasi dari Drama Korea yang berjudul sama, 'Endless Love' yang saya bikin versi Bleach sesuai permintaan Kina Echizen.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keluarga Kurosaki tengah berbahagia karena lahirnya seorang anak perempuan. Anak sulung mereka, adalah anak laki-laki yang masih berusia dua tahun. Kurosaki Isshin, sang ayah yang sangat mencintai keluarganya sangat berbahagia mendapatkan seorang putri yang cantik.

Isshin menggendong anak sulungnya yang berusia dua tahun itu untuk melihat sang bungsu kecil yang baru saja lahir. Mereka melihatnya melalui dinding kaca di ruang bayi saat itu. Ichigo kecil―si bungsu―juga ikut melongokan kepala kecilnya ke dinding kaca itu. Isshin dengan gembira menunjukkan bahwa adik Ichigo ada di salah satu kotak bayi itu. Ketika melihat plat nama yang menunjukkan kalau salah satu bayi itu milik keluarga Kurosaki, Isshin bertambah senang dan menurunkan Ichigo kecil dari gendongannya.

"Sebentar ya Ichigo... Tou-chan ambil kamera dulu."

Isshin meletakkan Ichigo kecil di depan pintu masuk ruang bayi itu. Dan tentu saja layaknya anak kecil yang penasaran dan sudah bisa berjalan, setelah Isshin pergi sebentar mengambilkan kamera untuk mereka, Ichigo melangkah kecil masuk ke sana.

Lalu menunjuk plat nama bayi yang tertera di boks kaca itu. Karena masih kecil dan tak tahu benda apa itu, Ichigo mengambil plat nama itu dan memainkannya juga memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Kemudian tangan kecilnya mengambil satu plat nama bayi yang berada di sebelah boks adiknya itu. Kedua plat nama itu sekarang berada di tangan mungilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak manis?"

Seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan mengambil Ichigo kecil. Sebelumnya, mungkin karena kaget, Ichigo kecil menjatuhkan kedua plat nama itu di lantai. Dan berikutnya, perawat itu mengambil kedua plat nama itu untuk dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula.

Ichigo kecil masih melihat dari jauh boks kedua bayi itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

13 years later...

"Dasar Kurosaki brengsek!"

Gadis berkepang dua dan berkacamata itu terkejut karena melihat sosok seorang pria berambut orange yang baru saja dimakinya itu.

Dengan wajah malu dan gugup, dia menghampiri laki-laki berusia 15 tahun yang sedang berdiri di dekat kanvas lukisnya. Gadis itu menunduk gugup menghampiri laki-laki berambut menyala itu. Setelah dekat, akhirnya gadis itu bicara juga sambil mengacungkan selembar surat di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau membuang suratku?" tanya gadis itu sambil mendelik sinis pada sosok laki-laki tampan berambut orange itu.

"Karena surat itu tidak ada namanya dan aku tidak tahu kalau kau yang mengirimnya." Jawab laki-laki itu santai.

"Seharusnya kau membaca suratnya! Bukan membuangnya."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin membaca surat seperti itu."

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, suara pintu dari ruang seni itu terbuka pelan. Sosok gadis berambut hitam dan mungil tengah berdiri di pintu masuk itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Karena sudah ada gadis yang kusukai." Jawab laki-laki itu kemudian.

"Dasar brengsek!"

Gadis berkepang itu kemudian mengumpat dan memaki kesal pada laki-laki yang langsung menolaknya dengan jelas itu. Ketika berpapasan dengan satu gadis lagi yang bertubuh mungil itu, gadis berkepang itu mendelik sinis lalu kemudian langsung pergi.

Gadis mungil itu bingung diperlakukan begitu, hingga akhrinya, dia masuk juga ke dalam ruang seni itu tempat dimana laki-laki berambut orange itu berdiri.

Tangan kecilnya menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kado dan beberapa surat di atasnya.

"Kau menerima ini lagi?" tanyanya sinis.

"Habis... ini dari kakak kelasku Nii-chan." Ujar gadis itu sambil menunduk gugup.

Kurosaki Ichigo, sang laki-laki berambut nyentrik itu langsung menyentakkan barang yang ada di tangan gadis mungil itu dan membuangnya langsung ke tong sampah.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi mengantarkan barang-barang itu!" ujarnya kesal dan kemudian berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kurosaki Rukia, sang adik hanya terdiam begitu kakak kandungnya, si laki-laki berambut orange itu pergi dari ruangannya dengan kesal. Yah... bukan hal aneh lagi yang seperti ini. Kakaknya idola di sekolah. Semua perempuan menyukainya dan selalu saja mengiriminya hadiah apapun. Tapi laki-laki itu akan langsung membuang semua pemberian itu tanpa melihatnya lagi. Dan Rukia selalu saja tidak enak menolak permintaan semua gadis yang ingin memberikan hadiah itu untuk kakaknya. Walau setiap kali selalu saja berakhir seperti ini. Entah kenapa kakaknya begitu dingin pada gadis lain. Yah... pada Rukia, kakaknya selalu jadi laki-laki baik dan menyenangkan. Mungkin karena mereka kakak adik ya?

"Mana barang kami?"

Beberapa gadis menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang seni itu dan menghampiri Rukia yang masih termangu di tempatnya. Yakin, gerombolan gadis ini―atau gerombolan kakak kelasnya―akan mengamuk, tak punya pilihan, Rukia menunjuk kotak sampah yang berada di dekatnya itu. Kontan saja gerombolan gadis itu langsung melongo ke dalam tong sampah itu.

"Dia membuangnya?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Dan akhirnya gerombolan gadis itu langsung memaki kesal pada kakaknya. Dan sungguh... menyebalkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Nii-chan! Tunggu aku!" pekik Rukia sambil menuntun sepeda kuningnya untuk mengejar kakaknya yang sudah melaju duluan dari gerbang sekolah.

Ichigo berhenti melaju dan menunggu sang adik yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dirinya sambil menuntun sepeda itu. Dengan wajah merah karena kelelahan setengah berlari sekaligus menuntun sepedanya akhirnya Rukia tiba. Mengerti itu, Ichigo turun dari sepedanya dan ikut menuntun sepedanya seperti Rukia.

"Kau tahu benar aku payah bersepeda, tapi kau meninggalkanku!" gerutu Rukia.

Kakaknya masih diam dan melaju duluan, masih menuntun sepedanya seperti Rukia. Sepertinya kakaknya masih marah karena peristiwa tadi siang ya? Kenapa marah? Bukannya Rukia yang harusnya marah?

Kedua kakak beradik ini dari keluarga berada yang sangat berkecukupan. Hidup mereka bahagia dengan keluarga harmonis yang tidak tergantikan. Apalagi ayah dan ibu mereka sangat menyayangi kedua kakak beradik ini. Hubungan mereka pun sangat dekat. Jauh lebih dekat sebagai kakak beradik yang kompak dan harmonis. Apalagi Rukia begitu menggemaskan dan menyenangkan. Dia adalah anak yang akan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya langsung suka dan sayang padanya. Rukia juga bukan tipe anak sombong yang mentang-mentang memiliki keluarga kaya. Dia masih bersikap sederhana dan baik hati. Tidak pernah menyombongkan apapun. Itulah poin lebih yang Rukia miliki. Makanya banyak orang yang menyukainya.

Sedangkan Ichigo, adalah anak laki-laki yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk melindungi keluarga mereka kalau sesuatu terjadi. Orangtua mereka berharap Ichigo bisa melindungi adik kesayangannya. Melindungi sampai kapanpun. Makanya kadang Ichigo justru bersikap protektif pada Rukia. Apalagi kalau bukan karena amanah kedua orang tuanya.

"Nii-chan! Kau masih marah padaku?" ujar Rukia begitu mereka sudah berjalan berdua di jalan setapak yang kanan kirinya adalah sawah yang terhampar luas. Yak... mereka memang tinggal di daerah pedesaan yang cukup moderen. Karakura. Nama tempat itu.

Ichigo tetap diam tidak menghiraukan adiknya.

Rukia merengut.

"Baiklah. Aku salah. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Bisakah kau memaafkanku sekarang?" mohon Rukia.

Ichigo berbalik kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Kau dimaafkan."

Rukia tersenyum lebar dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan kakaknya. Sejak dari gerbang hingga kemari mereka masih berjalan kaki sambil menuntun sepedanya.

"Nii-chan, kau harus mendoakanku besok." Ujar Rukia.

"Untuk apa?"

"Besok ada pemilihan ketua kelas. Aku ingin sekali jadi ketua kelas. Tapi... sainganku berat."

"Saingan?"

"Kuchiki Momo. Dia sainganku. Dia lebih pintar dariku. Dia lebih baik dariku dan dia... memang lebih dariku. Makanya... aku sedikit takut kalau kalah."

"Kau pasti menang." Hibur Ichigo.

"Kalau aku kalah nanti Nii-chan nyanyikan lagu untukku ya?"

Baru Ichigo akan menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, hujan deras turun. Secepat kilat mereka mencari tempat berteduh.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Baju mereka berdua basah kuyup dan karena hujan. Untungnya ada sebuah gudang yang memiliki atap yang bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh. Hujan lebat biasanya akan berlangsung lama. Rukia mengeringkan rambut dan bajunya. Sedangkan Ichigo jongkok di samping Rukia sambil menunggu hujan reda.

Rukia tidak nyaman dengan roknya yang basah. Karena itu, Rukia melepaskan roknya untuk mengeringkannya.

Kontan saja Ichigo kaget dan langsung berdiri melihat adiknya melepaskan rok di luar seperti ini. Ichigo menutupi tubuh mungil Rukia yang baru saja melepaskan rok sekolahnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Ichigo.

"Rokku basah. Tenang saja aku pakai rok dalaman kok."

Ichigo terbelalak lebar kala Rukia menyebut soal rok dalaman yang memang dia kenakan itu. Kalau anak gadis sudah memakai rok dalaman, biasanya gadis itu sudah besar. Ichigo tersenyum simpul menyadari adiknya sudah beranjak remaja dan berubah jadi gadis yang cantik.

Mereka tertawa lebar dan kemudian saling menyemburkan air hujan yang menetes dari atap gudang itu. Sampai menunggu hujannya reda.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Wah... anak Kaa-chan sudah besar ya?"

Masaki menggosok punggung gadis kecilnya. Mereka tengah mandi bersama di dalam bak air mandi. Masaki menyadari banyak perubahan di dalam tubuh Rukia. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa gadis ini sebentar lagi akan beranjak dewasa dan besar.

"Benarkah? Apa aku bisa cantik seperti Kaa-chan?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu! Kau akan cantik seperti Kaa-chan. Bahkan lebih cantik lagi."

Kemudian Rukia berbalik dan menggosok punggung ibunya. Masaki kelihatan sangat menyayangi Rukia. Sejak Rukia lahir, kehidupan dia keluarga Kurosaki memang sangat lengkap. Terasa jauh lebih lengkap.

"Kaa-chan... kenapa aku tidak memiliki mata seperti kalian? Mataku besar dan berwarna ungu. Sedangkan kalian kecil dan berwarna cokelat." Tanya Rukia.

Masaki berbalik ke belakang dan melihat wajah anak gadisnya itu. Mata Rukia memang besar dan berbeda dari Kurosaki lainnya. Masaki mengusap-usap wajah Rukia.

"Aneh... kenapa bisa begini? Tapi kau tetap cantik sayang." Hibur Masaki.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa... mungkin aku bukan anak kalian..." lirih Rukia.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Rukia tetap anak Kaa-chan! Kalau ada yang berani bilang begitu akan Kaa-chan..."

Rukia tergelak dan tertawa begitu Masaki menggelitik pinggang kecilnya mereka menghabiskan momen indah seperti ini hampir setiap hari. Tidak ada sedetikpun kesedihan yang melanda keluarga Kurosaki.

Setelah mandi bersama itu, mereka bersiap makan malam bersama. Suasananya masih hangat dan sangat kekeluaragaan. Isshin banyak bertanya soal sekolah Rukia dan Ichigo. Lalu Masaki masuk ke ruang makan sambil membawa makanannya. Dan Rukia membantu.

"Tou-chan... anak kita sudah besar loh. Rukia sudah ada dadanya." Goda Masaki begitu duduk di meja makan.

Rukia terbelalak lebar tak menyangka ibunya berkata begitu. Ichigo langsung menoleh ke samping di mana Rukia duduk dengan pandangan penasarannya.

"Eh? Benarkah Rukia sudah ada dadanya? Boleh aku lihat?" goda Ichigo pula.

"Nii-chan! Kaa-chan! Berhenti menggodaku!" rajuk Rukia.

"Ayo... aku mau lihat sebesar apa dadamu." Rayu Ichigo sambil mendekatinya.

"Nii-chan! Berhenti! Jangan menggodaku! Tou-chan..." rengek Rukia begitu dia berdiri dari kursi makannya dan langsung berlari saat Ichigo mengejarnya dengan gesit.

Masaki dan Isshin hanya tertawa lebar menyaksikan tingkah kedua anak kandung mereka itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa kabar senpai. Aku suka sekali lukisan Senpai yang dipajang di hall sekolah. Apa boleh aku minta tolong Senpai membuatkan lukisan untuk puisiku nanti?" pinta Momo dengan wajah memohonnya.

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bercepol yang menghampirinya seperti itu.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak." Jawab Momo singkat. Dia memang tidak mengenal Ichigo. Tapi dia tahu laki-laki ini adalah laki-laki terpopuler dan paling pandai melukis.

"Kau tidak mengenalku. Apakah menurutmu ini masuk akal kau asal minta tolong padaku? Aku juga tidak mengenalmu. Jadi... aku tidak tertarik untuk membantumu." Tolak Ichigo langsung.

Kuchiki Momo langsung pergi dari ruang seni itu dengan menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Momo!"

Ichigo terdiam mendengar nama gadis yang menghampirinya itu. Secepat kilat, Ichigo keluar dari ruangannya untuk melihat gadis itu lagi.

"Tunggu!" panggil Ichigo pada seorang anak perempuan berambut ungu yang memanggil nama anak yang meminta bantuan pada Ichigo tadi.

"Siapa nama gadis itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kuchiki... Momo..." jawab anak perempuan berambut ungu itu.

Ichigo hanya berharap Rukia tidak berada dalam masalah.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kuchiki Momo, 16 suara... dan Kurosaki Rukia... 26 suara. Jadi... Rukia ketua kelas kita ya..." ujar Nanao Sensei membacakan hasil pengumuman perolehan suara itu.

Momo memandang kesal pada gadis yang tengah disoroki oleh seluruh anak sekelas itu. Hidup gadis itu begitu lengkap. Jauh berbeda dengan Momo yang hidup berbanding terbalik dengan gadis Kurosaki itu. Seperti sang putri dan sang pengemis. Miris!

Karena sekolah Rukia memiliki sistem pemisah antara laki-laki dan perempuan, jadi otomatis, kelas Rukia hanya diisi oleh anak perempuan saja.

"Dan untuk lomba puisi berikutnya, bagaimana kalau Rukia saja yang ikut. Momo kan sudah sering ikut. Jadi... bagaimana kalau gantian kali ini?" pinta Nanao Sensei pada Momo. Momo diam dan sedetik kemudian merespon permintaan gurunya itu.

Tentu kesal. Sangat kesal. Dan karena ini alasan membenci Kurosaki Rukia semakin besar. Kuchiki Momo sangat membenci gadis itu yang seenaknya padanya.

Jam olahragapun dimulai. Anak-anak bersiap untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hei Rukia! Jangan mentang-mentang kau Tuan Putri kau jadi seenaknya ya!" bentak salah satu anak berambut ungu itu. Yang Rukia tahu, namanya Senna. Gadis itu terus membentak Rukia dan menyalahkannya karena Rukia mengalahkan Senna.

"Kau itu tidak pantas mengganti Momo! Kau juga tidak pantas ikut lomba puisi itu! Kalian kakak beradik Kurosaki sangat menyebalkan!" bentaknya lagi. Kontan saja seluruh kelas melihat aksi mereka ini.

Nozomi, teman Rukia berusaha untuk membela Rukia, tapi sedetik kemudian, Rukia menghentikannya dan tersenyum lembut pada Senna.

"Memang kenapa? Toh bukan aku yang minta. Tapi Nanao Sensei. Oh ya, kau tidak tahu kalau Tuan Putri itu memang suka seenaknya? Karena kakakku, Putra Mahkota di sekolah ini, jadi aku adalah Tuan Putri. Bukan begitu?" ledek Rukia balik dan kemudian langsung keluar dari kelasnya. Momo semakin kesal dengan ulah Kurosaki bungsu itu. Momo ingin sekali balas dendam pada si sombong itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia! Gawat!" teriak Nozomi panik.

Nozomi menarik tangan Rukia untuk mengikutinya ke halaman belakang sekolah. Di sana sudah ramai bukan main. Begitu Rukia mendongak ke atas, ternyata rok dalamannya berkibar di salah satu dahan pohon yang sanagt tinggi itu. Banyak orang yang menyaksikan hal itu. Rukia malu, tapi dia tak punya pilihan.

"Keterlaluan! Pasti Momo! Biar aku panggilkan guru." Ujar Nozomi.

"Ehh... sudah. Biar aku saja." Cegah Rukia.

Gadis kecil itu lalu bergerak untuk menaiki pohon tinggi itu demi mengambil rok dalamannya yang tersangkut di atas itu. Baru selesai olahraga dia mesti olahraga lagi. Rukia tidak mengeluh. Dia tetap memanjat pohon itu dan berusaha mengambil rok dalamannya.

"Kurosaki! Di bawah adikmu memanjat pohon!"

Lapor salah seorang teman sekelas Ichigo. Terburu, Ichigo membuka jendela kelas dan melihat adiknya susah payah naik ke atas pohon untuk mengambil sesuatu, benda berwarna putih yang tersangkut di pohon itu. Ichigo langsung kesal dan buru-buru turun ke bawah untuk menghampiri adiknya itu.

Namun, baru sampai di bawah Ichigo sudah melihat Rukia melambaikan roknya dari atas pohon bukti dia berhasil mengambil rok dalamannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Gadis itu tidak akan pernah meminta Ichigo melakukan ini. Dia terlalu mandiri dan mengurusi semuanya sendiri. Rukia tak pernah sekalipun manja pada Ichigo. Tapi terkadang hal seperti ini sangat tidak disukai Ichigo. Rukia terlalu meremehkan masalah. Entah kenapa sejak itu Ichigo jadi bertambah yakin harus melindungi adiknya dari apapun.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Ichigo tajam begitu jam sekolah usai.

"Sudahlah Nii-chan. Tidak usah dibahas lagi." Pinta Rukia.

"Kuchiki Momo! Gadis itu yang melakukannya! Itu pasti!" sela Nozomi.

Rukia langsung berbalik menatap Nozomi sinis karena kelepasan bicara begitu.

"Nii-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa―Nii-chan!"

Terlambat!

Ichigo sudah melangkah ke depan gerbang sekolah untuk menghampiri gadis yang dimaksud itu. Rukia tidak tahu darimana kakaknya bisa tahu Kuchiki Momo. Seingatnya Rukia hanya mengatakan nama, bukan menunjukkan orang.

Rukia berusaha mengejar Ichigo, tapi karena dia tidak bisa bersepeda dengan baik, Rukia tak sadar ada sebuah truk yang melintas di dekatnya dan menabrak Rukia hingga gadis itu terguling di aspal.

Begitu menyadari ada yang aneh, Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati adiknya sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Heheeh... akhirnya terbikin juga. gak enak nih gak dibikin. heheheeh karena ada rikuesan lain yang harus saya penuhi.

Gimana? Apa aneh?

Saya harus bilang kalau fic ini memang akan ada sedikit perubahan dari yang aslinya karena saya harus menyesuaikan dengan yang di Bleach. juga mungkin akan ada beberapa adegan yang tidak sesuai dengan yang di asli karena kalo yang asli kan jadul banget... sedangkan saya gak bisa bikin yang kelewat jadul begitu. jadi tentulah di sesuaikan sama yang sekarang. maaf ya Kina kalo ada yang melenceng atau salah banget dari yang asli... padahal kamu minta persis sama. mungkin yang persis sama itu cuma alurnya aja, dan beberapa scene akan saya buat sedikit berbeda. hehehehe

Jadi... saya belum pernah selama ini membuat fic yang sama persis seperti aslinya, jadi saya mohon bantuannya. kalo sekiranya nih fic bakal jadi masalah akan saya hapus. tapi kalo nggak, akan saya teruskan. hehehe

*padahalutangficmasihbanyak*

ok deh, silahkan tinggalkan review biar saya tahu cerita ini layak lanjut ato nggak.

Jaa Nee!


	2. Endless Two

**Hola Minna. Ini first fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**Adaptation From Endless Love  
><strong>

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, ceritanya persis sama yang ada di cerita aslinya. Jadi kemungkinan ending akan sama sesuai dengan permintaan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah adaptasi dari Drama Korea yang berjudul sama, 'Endless Love' yang saya bikin versi Bleach sesuai permintaan Kina Echizen.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi Ichigo?" tanya Isshin panik ketika tiba di rumah sakit bersama Masaki. Ichigo hanya tertunduk lesu setelah mengatakan bahwa Rukia mengalami kecelakaan di sekolahnya. Isshin dan Masaki sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Ichigo soal insiden itu. Tapi Ichigo tetap merasa bersalah karena membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Apa yang dilakukannya sebagai kakak? Bahkan dia sangat gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adik semata wayangnya itu. Benar-benar memalukan.

Masaki dan Isshin segera menemui dokter yang menangani keadaan Rukia.

Ada luka yang cukup serius di kepalanya hingga Rukia harus mengalami operasi. Bukan operasi serius. Tapi tentu saja Masaki dan Isshin tampak begitu khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mengalami hal ini.

"Karena itu, kami butuh donor darah dari anda sekalian. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga selama operasi nanti," ujar sang dokter.

"Aku! Aku saja yang memberikan darahku padanya!" sambar Masaki langsung dengan wajah cemas dan khawatir.

"Tidak sayang, biarkan aku saja. Tidak apa-apa Dok. Golongan darah kami berdua sama," ujar Isshin sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Masaki.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kami butuh golongan darah AB. Kalau anda bersedia, silahkan ikut ke lab kami," kata sang dokter.

AB?

Masaki dan Isshin saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Seakan baru saja mendengar berita gempa yang disusul dengan tsunami di rumah mereka. Apakah yang mereka dengar ini benar? Atau... ada yang salah?

"AB? Apa Dokter yakin? Kami berdua bergolongan darah A. Jadi pasti anak kami juga bergolongan darah A," kata Isshin mencoba meyakinkan.

"Kurosaki Rukia. Dia memang bergolongan darah AB. Sudah kami cek sebelumnya. Kalau Anda kurang yakin, kami bisa mengeceknya ulang."

Sang dokter berpakaian serba putih itu kemudian meninggalkan sepasang suami isteri itu yang masih saling berpandangan serba bingung.

Masaki yang terlihat begitu terpukul. Ibu dua anak ini langsung merasa lemas dan tak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan cekatan Isshin memapah tubuh Masaki dan duduk di bangku yang berada di koridor rumah sakit itu.

"Rukia... Rukia anak kita bukan?" lirih Masaki.

"Masaki..."

"Golongan darahnya pasti sama. Pasti... Dokter itu pasti salah memeriksa. Mana mungkin ada yang salah. Rukia... pasti darah dagingku!"

Isshin langsung mendekap tubuh istrinya begitu erat.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini? tentu saja Rukia adalah anak mereka.

Anak yang sudah mereka besarkan selama 13 tahun! Yang sudah mereka cintai sepenuh hati. Rukia adalah separuh hidup mereka. Mana mungkin kenyataan seperti ini membuat keluarga mereka hancur dan goyah seketika.

"Kita harus mencari tahu Masaki. Kita... harus memastikannya."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kurosaki Rukia, putri dari pasangan Kurosaki Isshin dan Kurosaki Masaki. Yah, lahir di sini 13 tahun yang lalu," jelas petugas rumah sakit bersalin itu.

Karena tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar, Isshin mengajak Masaki untuk pergi kembali menuju rumah sakit bersalin tempat Rukia dilahirkan dulu. Masaki sebenarnya menolak untuk ingin tahu. Tapi bagaimanapun dia juga harus tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi, anak kami memang bergolongan darah A bukan? Kalian memeriksanya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Golongan darah putri anda adalah golongan darah A. Kami sudah memastikannya sesaat setelah dia lahir. Ada yang salah?"

"Apa... selain putri kami, ada anak lain yang dilahirkan pada saat yang sama?" kali ini nada getir yang berusaha ditutupi oleh Isshin.

"Anak yang lain? Tunggu sebentar."

Sekali lagi petugas rumah sakit bersalin itu membuka-buka catatan kelahiran bayi 13 tahun yang lalu itu. Menelitinya dari lembar demi lembar. Setelah agak lama, akhirnya si petugas itu menemukan catatan yang dia cari.

"14 Januari. Ada. Ada anak lain yang lahir bersamaan dengan putri Anda. Dari keluarga Kuchiki," kata si petugas.

"Apa... golongan darah anak itu?" tanya Isshin lagi.

"Golongan darahnya... AB. Yah. Golongan darahnya AB."

Isshin langsung mencengkeram kerah leher si petugas itu.

"Dasar brengsek! Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai salah seperti ini! Kalau benar anak kami seharusnya dia bergolongan darah A! Bukannya AB! Jelaskan maksudnya!" jerit Isshin.

Suasana jadi tidak terkendali, dan Masaki terus menangis berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang sudah kalap itu. Petugas itu tentu tak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini. bagaimana pula bisa salah informasi seperti ini? Apa yang salah dengan mereka?

Setelah Masaki berusaha memisahkannya dan beberapa petugas lainnya ikut memisahkannya, akhirnya Isshin bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Benar-benar sialan!

Kenyataan kalau anak mereka tertukar?

Akhirnya mau tak mau Isshin harus menemui keluarga Kuchiki itu. Untuk sekali lagi memastikan kenyataan ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah mendapat alamat yang lengkap mengenai keluarga Kuchiki itu, akhirnya Masaki dan Isshin tiba di sebuah lingkungan yang cukup kumuh. Setidaknya mirip dengan lingkungan pinggir kota. Semuanya terlihat seperti keadaan di pinggir kota yang benar-benar keras dan... liar.

Jalan yang becek. Rumah-rumah yang tidak terawat. Warung yang buka di pinggir jalan. Orang-orang yang berdandan mirip preman. Jujur saja, tempat seperti itu membuat Masaki takut dan ragu. Benarkah mereka harus sampai sejauh ini? hanya untuk menyakiti hati mereka jika seandainya benar bahwa anak mereka...

"Suamiku... kita pulang saja. Kita pulang," mohon Masaki yang segera ingin masuk lagi ke dalam mobil mereka.

"Sayang... kita harus memastikan ini. kau tidak mau tahu kenyataan anak kita?"

"Biarkan saja! Mau bagaimanapun Rukia tetap anak kita! Kumohon... kita kembali saja..." Masaki sekali lagi ingin terisak melihat suaminya yang keras kepala ini.

Isshin mencoba menguatkan hati isterinya dan berjalan pelan memasuki lorong lingkungan yang lumayan kumuh itu. Melihat beberapa orang yang bertingkah layaknya preman.

"Sekali lagi kau datang jangan salahkan aku kalau kepalaku kurebus ke dalam panci brengsek!"

Seorang wanita berambut ungu yang diikat ke atas keluar dari kedai makan sambil membawa sebuah panci kecil. Mengacungkannya setinggi-tingginya bersiap memukul seorang pria yang langsung berlari keluar dari kedai itu. Benar-benar menyeramkan. Begitu melihat alamatnya, tentu saja mereka kaget. Rumah itulah yang mereka cari dari tadi. Masaki semakin tidak yakin dengan keinginan suaminya. Dia tak pernah berhadapan dengan keadaan seperti ini. bagaimana bisa dia menerima semuanya begitu saja?

Masaki sekali lagi hendak berbalik meninggalkan pemandangan ini, tapi lagi-lagi Isshin menahannya untuk bersikap tegar dan menerima.

Pelan, mereka berusaha tegar untuk masuk ke dalam kedai makan yang biasa saja dan terkesan sederhana itu. Kedainya sedang sepi. Dan wanita yang baru saja berteriak pada pria tak dikenal itu sedang duduk di meja kedainya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh, selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" tanya wanita berambut ungu dan berkulit gelap itu ramah. Sedikit berbeda dari sikapnya yang tadi.

Masaki dan Isshin hanya diam saja sambil berpandangan. Mereka hanya tak percaya, jika benar putri mereka tertukar, itu artinya orang inilah yang mungkin sudah merawat anak mereka selama 13 tahun lamanya. Isshin dan Masaki tetap diam sambil memandang penuh menyelidik pada wanita ini.

"Kelihatannya kalian kemari bukan untuk makan di sini. Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu langsung.

"Ada yang perlu kami bicarakan," ujar Isshin akhirnya.

Wanita berkulit gelap itu memandang menyellidik pula. meneliti dari pakaian mereka yang rapi dan terlihat mahal. Sudah pasti orang seperti ini datang ke tempatnya yang sederhana ini untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi dia tak tahu apa yang ingin mereka katakan.

"Silahkan duduk," wanita berambut ungu itu menyilakan sepasang suami isteri itu duduk di meja kedainya dengan suara datar dan terkesan ketus.

Mereka masih diam walau sudah berlalu 10 menit. Entah pembicaraan apa yang penting itu.

"Tuan dan Nyonya. Kalau Anda ingin mengatakan sesuatu cepat katakan! Aku tidak punya waktu melayani kalian saja!" bentak wanita itu kemudian.

"Tunggu Nyonya!" tahan Isshin melihat wanita itu mulai berdiri dari mejanya.

"Ada apa!" balasnya ketus kembali.

Masaki memegang lengan kemeja suaminya dengan erat.

"Apakah... 13 tahun yang lalu... anda melahirkan di rumah sakit Karakura?" tanya Isshin pelan.

Wanita itu mengernyit bingung.

"Ya. Tapi bukan aku yang melahirkan. Itu adikku. Ada apa?"

Sekali lagi sepasang suami isteri itu berpandangan bingung.

"Apakah... adik anda melahirkan seorang anak perempuan? Di tanggal 14 Januari?"

Wanita yang selalu bertampang sinis itu akhirnya menggebrak meja karena kesal.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya mau apa! Dari tadi bertanya yang aneh-aneh! Memang kenapa kalau adikku melahirkan seorang anak perempuan di tanggal 14 Januari!"

"Karena anak kami tertukar dengan putri adikmu!" bentak Isshin balik.

Mata kuning wanita itu membelalak lebar. Isshin mengendalikan nafasnya yang tersengal karena membentak tadi.

Masaki akhirnya menumpahkan air matanya dan berlari kencang keluar dari kedai itu. Isshin akhirnya ikut mengejar istrinya dan meninggalkan kedai itu pula.

Dengan wanita berambut ungu itu yang masih syok mendengar fakta mengejutkan itu.

Ichigo bisa melihat ibunya yang berlarian dari kedai makan itu. Karena penasaran, dia mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang mulai bersikap aneh setelah dokter mengatakan soal darah. Dan secara tak langsungpun... Ichigo bisa tahu ada yang salah dengan keluarganya saat ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia membuka buku dongeng yang sengaja dia minta ibunya bawakan. Setelah operasinya selesai, Rukia sudah bangun sejam yang lalu tapi tak menemukan satu pun anggota keluarganya. Tapi Rukia tak kecewa. Dia lebih suka ibunya tak di sini menunggunya. Karena ibunya bisa sakit. Lagipula... sendirian di rumah sakit membuatnya sedikit tenang. Setidaknya tidak ada kakaknya yang bawel dan selalu mengganggunya itu.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Mungkin, keluarganya sudah tidur.

"Rukia?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ibunya berdiri di depan pintu rawatnya. Mata ungu kelabunya membelalak lebar.

"Kaa-chan? Kenapa ke sini? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," jelas Rukia.

Masaki berhambur memeluk putrinya yang masih terduduk di atas kasurnya. Memeluknya begitu kencang, takut jika seandainya putri yang amat dicintainya itu pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Menghilang tanpa pernah dia lihat lagi. Dan tidak! Masaki tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Demi apapun tidak akan! Rukia... tetap anaknya!

"Kaa-chan?" tanya Rukia aneh ketika ibunya memeluknya tiba-tiba begini.

"Rukia... kau tetap putri Kaa-chan. Kau akan selalu jadi putri Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan akan membesarkanmu, menemanimu hingga kau selesai sekolah, mendampingimu sampai kau menikah, memilihkan gaun pengantin untukmu, menemanimu merawat anak-anakmu, dan mencintaimu sampai Kaa-chan mati. Kaa-chan janji Rukia. Apapun yang terjadi, Rukia tetap putri Kaa-chan. Putri Kaa-chan satu-satunya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah itu. Tidak ada..."

Rukia mengangguk ragu dipelukan ibunya.

Entah kenapa ibunya begitu kalut dan panik ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu sampai memeluk kencang Rukia.

Apakah karena efek kecelakaan ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah dibujuk mati-matian oleh Ichigo, akhirnya ibunya mau pulang setelah melihat Rukia tertidur. Ichigo yang akan menemani adiknya malam ini. Lagipula... Ichigo tahu ibunya sekarang pasti sedang tidak baik. Dia terus menangis di depan Rukia, sampai membuat gadis itu bingung tidak mengerti. Ichigo tahu ibunya belum tahu kalau Ichigo sempat mendengar apa yang diributkan oleh ayah dan ibunya itu. Itu lebih baik. Dia tidak ingin mengungkitnya. Jika Ichigo mengungkitnya, kemungkinan besar ini benar akan jadi masalah. Dan Rukia akan tahu. Ichigo tak suka itu. Tidak mau membuat adiknya menangis karena masalah ini.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Ichigo mengambil kursi di dekat tempat tidur Rukia. Memperhatikan adiknya yang sudah tertidur lelap itu. Sepertinya begitu. Dia terlihat begitu nyaman tidur di sana.

"Maaf Rukia. Aku sudah jadi kakak yang buruk. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Aku janji... aku benar-benar berjanji akan melindungimu dari apapun. Aku janji hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Karena itu... cepatlah sembuh. Aku sangat menyayangimu..." lirih Ichigo nyaris menangis.

Tapi dia masih cukup bisa menahan airmatanya. Setidaknya, walau Rukia tidur, dia tak mau adiknya itu tahu dia menangis. Pasti Rukia akan mengejeknya mati-matian dan―

"Kau dimaafkan."

Sebuah tangan mungil terjulur ke atas kepala Ichigo dan mengusap rambut orange-nya.

Gadis cantik itu membuka matanya, dan tersenyum hangat ke arah Ichigo.

"Hei... kau belum tidur? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hmm... apa ya? Mendengarmu meminta maaf," jawab Rukia.

"Kau menipuku?"

"Kalau aku bangun, kau tidak akan mengatakan itu kan? Sudahlah. Jadi malam ini Nii-chan yang menemaniku?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku tidak mau menemani adik pembohong sepertimu."

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah! Pulang sana! Menyebalkan," Rukia bersiap menarik selimutnya, tapi kemudian Ichigo mengelus puncak kepala adiknya itu.

Rukia kembali tersenyum lebar dan menikmati setiap elusan kasih sayang kakaknya itu.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo.

"Hmm?"

"Aku... ingin memberitahumu satu rahasia penting."

Rukia langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap antusias kakaknya satu itu.

"Apa Nii-chan? Apa itu?"

"Tentang gadis yang aku sukai."

"Wah... seperti apa orangnya?"

"Hmm... biar kuingat dulu. Ahh! Dia jelek. Dia pendek. Matanya besar. Dia juga bodoh. Tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda dengan baik. Dia juga lugu dan polos. Dia sangat menyayangi ayah dan ibunya, terutama kakak laki-lakinya. Dia keras kepala. Tapi sangat lembut dan pengertian. Aku... sudah lama menyukai gadis itu," jelas Ichigo sambil menerawang jauh.

"Huh? Benarkah ada gadis seperti itu? Jelek... pendek... bermata besar... bukankah itu aku?" tunjuk Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu."

"Nii-chan jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu tahu!" rajuk Rukia.

"Naa Rukia... bagaimana kalau kita... bukan kakak beradik sungguhan? Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kita... bukan anak kandung ayah dan ibu?"

"Nii-chan bicara apa? Kita ini satu keluarga. Tentu saja kita anak kandung ayah dan ibu. Kita juga pasti saudara kandung kok," hibur Rukia.

Yah... itu benar Ichigo. Apa yang sempat kau pikirkan beberapa saat lalu?

Keinginanmu menyukai adikmu sendiri memang terwujud. Tapi kenyataan kalau kalian tetaplah kakak adik tak bisa dipungkiri.

"Kau benar. Sudah tidur sana!"

"Aww!" pekik Rukia sambil memegang dahinya.

Ichigo bermaksud menyentil pelan dahi adiknya, tapi ternyata dia menyentilnya terlalu kuat mungkin.

"Rukia?" kata Ichigo panik melihat adiknya langsung menggulung diri di dalam selimutnya.

"Ini sakit! Aku akan mengadukannya pada Kaa-chan!" rajuk Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kumohon, jangan ganggu Rukia lagi."

Setelah pulang sekolah itu, Ichigo bermaksud menemui Kuchiki Momo, gadis yang sempat mengganggu Rukia itu. Dia tak bisa berlaku kasar pada gadis itu. Satu-satunya jalan adalah memohon pada gadis itu agar tak mengganggu adiknya lagi.

"Lalu... apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membantumu membuat lukisan untuk puisimu. Aku akan lakukan apapun asal kau tidak mengganggu Rukia lagi."

Momo terlihat kesal begini. Punya kakak yang begini baik dan perhatian sungguh anugerah buat gadis itu. Kurosaki Rukia tumbuh jadi gadis yang begitu beruntung.

Bukannya senang seorang Kurosaki Ichigo memohon padanya seperti ini, tapi malah membuat Momo semakin kesal dan membenci Rukia. Menurutnya, gadis itu bisa mendapatkan apa yang tidak dia dapatkan. Padahal, Momo jelas lebih baik dari gadis itu. Dia pintar, dia juga tidak memiliki tampang yang buruk. Prestasinya lebih bagus. Tapi kenapa malah gadis itu yang mendapatkan semuanya?

Padahal... Kurosaki Rukia, bukanlah apa-apa dibanding dirinya. Kurosaki Rukia hanyalah gadis yang beruntung karena terlahir dari keluarga kaya dan terhormat. Hanya itu!

"Bagaimana kalau berlutut di depanku? Baru akan aku pertimbangkan!"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Ichigo langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk berlutut di depan gadis itu. Dengan wajah datar dan membuang semua harga dirinya untuk adik kesayangannya.

"Kau puas?"

Bukannya menjawab, Momo malah berlari karena kesal. Sepertinya kakak itu terlalu menyayangi Rukia.

Kalau seandainya Momo meminta Ichigo terjun ke laut, mungkin Ichigo akan senang hati melakukannya. Ini benar-benar tidak adil!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari pameran puisi itu pun tiba.

Keluarga Kurosaki datang mengunjunginya. Karena terbuka untuk umum.

Rukia tak mendapat kesempatan untuk ikut, karena dirawat di rumah sakit kemarin. Jadi Momo kembali menggantikannya. Dan ternyata, Ichigo benar-benar bersedia melakukan apapun yang diminta oleh gadis itu. Rukia sempat bingung dengan tingkah kakaknya. Bukankah kemarin Ichigo sangat membenci gadis itu? Ada apa memangnya?

"Jadi ini lukisanmu, Ichigo?" tanya Masaki sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia dan melihat lukisan yang dipajang berdampingan dengan sepotong tulisan di sana. Dan itu puisi.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Wah... bagus. Puisinya juga bagus. Kuchiki Momo... apa ini temanmu Rukia?" tanya Isshin.

"Iya. Dia teman sekelasku. Anaknya pintar sekali. Dia selalu juara kelas. Aku iri padanya karena bisa sepintar itu. Jika aku bisa sepintar dia, mungkin aku bisa menjadi juara kelas dan mengalahkan Nii-chan," ujar Rukia.

"Apa kau bilang? Mau mengalahkanku?"

"Hahah... tidak kok sayang, bagi Kaa-chan, Rukia yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu datang! Kenapa masih datang?"

Keluarga Kurosaki terkejut mendengar suara membentak yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Wajah Masaki dan Isshin langsung terbelalak melihat itu.

Wanita berambut ungu yang pernah mereka temui beberapa waktu lalu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna... heheheh ngerasa bersalah nih yang ini gak diupdate... hohoho...

saya update yang ini. tapi dapetnya cuma dikit. entah kenapa yang tebayang cuma ini doang, udah saya peres otak saya tapi tetep yang dapet cuma ini. mungkin chap depan bisa lebih panjang seperti biasa... hehehehe maaf ya Kina... jadi abal gini rikuesan kamu... hohohooh

jadi banyakan dialog daripada diksi. entah kenapa sulit banget ngasih diksi yang bagus... yah saya emang payah banget urusan diksi. hehehe

saya udah bilang mungkin akan ada sedikit perubahan di sana sini. dan ini buktinya. hohohoh ada yang bisa nebak mana yang berubah dari yang asli? heheheh, setelah konsultasi sama Kina, ternyata kata dia boleh sedikit berubah. mungkin soal alur dan beberapa setting. hehehe tapi gak janji soal endingnya ya... soalnya tergantung sama yang rikues sih. hehehe

ok deh balas review dulu...

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... heheheh wah gak tahu senpai. tergantung sitkon sih... apalagi aslinya emang ini sedih. jadi... ya gak tahu juga... *plak* heheheh iya nih saya berusaha update yang lain juga...

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... hehehe iya saya juga rada gimana gitu bikin sesuatu yang udah ada... hehehe kalopun saya kepingin bikin yang gitu, biasanya saya rombak abis dan cuma ngambil ide ceritanya aja... heheh tapi yah kayaknya tantangan nih buat saya bikin sesuatu yang udah ada jadi agak berbeda dengan tetap memakai alur dan setting yang sama. hehehe iya, sih... ntar kelihatan kok. saya juga agak suka sama tokoh pria kedua ini. hehehe

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... hehehe iya nih Momo ama Ruki emang ketuker... heheh kan ceritanya emang gitu. mm... ending ya? wah saya juga gak bisa mastiin sih. hehehe

Himetarou Ai : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya, kan mereka emang ketuker... hehehe

Outer Space Alien XV : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe wah saya belum tahu kalo sama endingnya. masih diskusi sama yang rikues. kami juga bingung... hehehehe

Diarza : makasih udah review senpai... wah... endingnya masih ngegantung... hehehe iya mereka emang ketuker... hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... heheheh maaf... ini juga rikuesan sih, bukan diriku yang memaksamu untuk menangis *plak* heheheh wah kurang tahu nih endingnya,,, masih ngegantung kayak jemuran. heheheh

lola-chan : makasih udah review senpai... hheheh gak tahu? wah... wajib nonton senpai. tapi gak tanggungjwab kalo sampe ngabisin tisu lima pak ya... *plak* heheh maksudnya Last Rose kan? heheh lagi ngestuck parah. maaf... ini lagi nyari wangsit. hehehe

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review Kina... hehehe sama-sama... aduh jadi malu... lhaa ini kan fic rikues kamu... bolehlah di fave... hehehe nih saya update... maaf banget ya kalo kelamaan... hiks...

shiianhia el kuchiki : makasih udah review nia... heheheh humm... ya masih ngegantung sih. tapi kayaknya bener nih fic bakal sama yang aslinya, tentu dengan perubahan sedikit sih. hehhe

makasih yang udah berpartisipasi sama fic ini. terima kasih banyak... walaupun gaje tapi masih ada yang rela baca dan ngereview juga. itu penghargaan besar buat saya... hehehe

jadi... gak bosannya, saya mohon reviewnya ya... supaya saya tahu apa fic ini boleh lanjut apa nggakk...

Jaa Nee!


	3. Endless Three

**Hola Minna. Ini first fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**Adaptation From Endless Love**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, ceritanya persis sama yang ada di cerita aslinya. Jadi kemungkinan ending akan sama sesuai dengan permintaan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah adaptasi dari Drama Korea yang berjudul sama, 'Endless Love' yang saya bikin versi Bleach sesuai permintaan Kina Echizen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia diam di ruangan itu. Meja yang sengaja disusun berhadapan. Rukia juga bingung melihat kedua orangtuanya yang berubah kikuk ini. Kakaknya juga tidak berkomentar banyak. Hanya diam dan sesekali tersenyum ke arah Rukia.

Suasananya memang canggung sekali.

Di hadapan keluarga Kurosaki ada keluarga Kuchiki. Ya, Kuchiki Momo.

Setelah bertemu tanpa sengaja itu, mereka diundang oleh wali kelas Rukia dan Momo untuk bertemu. Mereka bicara banyak dan setelah itu wali kelasnya meninggalkan dua keluarga ini untuk bicara. Ya, berkenalan biasa saja. Tapi yang Rukia lihat, bukan suasana berkenalan yang ada di sini. Seperti… suasana canggung.

Kedua orang tua Rukia melihat dengan teliti Kuchiki Momo di depan mereka. Sedangkan, wanita berambut ungu itu memperhatikan Rukia dengan seksama. Mereka dia selama sekian menit dengan saling memandang kedua putri dari dua keluarga yang berbeda.

"Ahh… ternyata… putri keluarga Kurosaki sangat cantik ya," buka wanita berambut ungu panjang yang digelung tinggi itu.

"Oh… putrimu… juga sangat cantik," sambung Isshin.

"Tidak. Dia bukan putriku. Dia… putri dari adik kandungku, yang sudah lama meninggal. Meninggal ketika dia lahir."

"Oh… begitu. Kudengar dari putriku… kalau dia… anak yang sangat pintar," sela Masaki. Rautnya juga tidak begitu terlihat bagus. Ada rasa… aneh di sana. Rukia bisa merasakannya.

"Siapa… nama putrimu?" tanya Isshin pula.

"Kuchiki… Momo…" jawab Momo agak ragu.

"Ahh… nama yang cantik. Apa… yang kau sukai Momo?" tanya Isshin lagi.

Momo agak kaget ketika ditanyai demikian. Sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan biasa bagi orang lain yang sedang berkenalan bukan?

Tapi tidak untuk Ichigo.

Mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ditanyakan oleh ayahnya, membuat Ichigo sedikit kesal. Mungkinkah ayahnya punya niat terselubung dari pertanyaan kali ini?

"… ya, aku menyukai banyak hal," jawab Momo kikuk.

"Tou-san, sepertinya aku dan Rukia pulang duluan dulu ya," sela Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Isshin agak kaget melihat putra sulungnya bertindak demikian. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ayahnya, Ichigo langsung keluar begitu saja.

Rukia juga sebenarnya agak bingung dengan sikap kakaknya ini. Rukia tahu mungkin Ichigo tak suka dengan Momo, tapi setidaknya, bukankah tidak sopan kalau mereka keluar begitu saja?

"Nii-chan… sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam saja," bujuk Rukia ketika mereka berdua sudah keluar dari kelas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang, kali ini aku akan memboncengmu."

"Hah? Benarkah?!" seru Rukia girang.

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Rukia. adiknya sekarang amat senang dengan tawaran Ichigo barusan. Yah. Begini lebih baik. Ichigo hanya ingin melihat senyum Rukia saja. Melihat senyum adiknya sudah lebih dari cukup. Ichigo tak butuh apapun asal dia bisa membuat adik yang dicintainya ini bisa tersenyum seperti malaikat itu.

"Siap?" tanya Ichigo ketika mereka bersiap akan pulang.

"Tentu!" sambut Rukia bersemangat.

Ichigo mulai mengayuh sepedanya melewati jalan setapak menuju rumah mereka. Rukia memeluk pinggang Ichigo dengan erat. Satu tangan mungilnya terjulur ke depan mencoba menggapai angin. Ichigo juga menikmati perjalanan kali ini. Dia ingin… seterusnya begini.

Selamanya…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah pertemuan yang aneh itu, keadaan kembali membaik. Ichigo juga merasa ayah dan ibunya sudah baik-baik saja meski kenyataan pahit itu baru saja terungkap. Semoga ayah dan ibunya tak akan pernah mempermasalahkan ini. Karena Ichigo… tidak rela jika memang Rukia bukan adik kandungnya.

"Tadaa! Selamat ulang tahun Kaa-chan!" seru Rukia sambil membawa kue tart yang dihiasi oleh lilin-lilin kecil berwarna warni itu.

Masaki tersenyum lembut sambil mengecup kening Rukia. Isshin juga terlihat bahagia dengan memeluk isteri tercintanya. Setelah meniup lilin itu, Rukia meletakkan kue tart itu di atas meja dan mengajak ibunya untuk duduk di kursi makan. Masaki agak heran melihat putrinya yang begitu antusias membawakan segala macam pada Masaki.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kaa-chan," sela Ichigo sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Di tangannya ada sebuah kotak yang cukup besar di sana.

"Wah… apa ini sayang?" tanya Masaki penasaran.

"Hadiahku dan Rukia. Cepat buka Kaa-chan," ujar Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Rukia saling berpandangan dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

Begitu kotak itu dibuka, ternyata isinya adalah satu set cangkir. Ada dua cangkir yang cukup besar dan dua lagi yang agak kecil. Ternyata dua yang besar adalah lukisan wajah kedua orangtuanya dan yang kecil lukisan kedua anaknya. Masaki tersenyum lebar melihat hadiah yang diberikan oleh anak-anaknya.

"Wah, siapa yang membuat ini?" tanya Masaki saat mengangkat cangkir miliknya.

"Sebenarnya yang membuat itu hanya Nii-chan, aku hanya membantu menyemangatinya. Bagaimana Kaa-chan? Bagus tidak?" tanya Rukia memeluk Masaki dari belakang.

"Bagus. Kaa-chan terlihat lebih muda rupanya di sini," kata Masaki memperhatikan cangkir itu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita foto bersama?" sela Isshin.

Mereka lalu berfoto bersama dengan cangkir yang dijejerkan di depan mereka.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Bekalmu hari ini apa Rukia?" tanya Nozomi begitu jam istirahat sudah dimulai.

"Hmm? Aku tidak tahu," kata Rukia balik sambil mengambil kotak makannya dari tasnya.

Begitu membuka kotak makannya, ternyata isi lauk yang diberikan ibunya cukup banyak. Dan jelas itu adalah makanan mahal tentu. Apalagi makanannya didandani sedemikian cantiknya. Nozomi langsung berteriak heboh untuk meminta lauk Rukia. dan karena hal itu, semua anak dikelas jadi ikut melihat dan mengerubungi meja Rukia.

Momo membuka kotak bekalnya kali ini. Yah, tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa di dalam sana. Semuanya makanan sederhana. Setiap kali melihat Rukia mendapatkan apa yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan, rasanya dunia ini tidak adil dengannya. Sangat tidak adil. Kenapa gadis itu bisa punya segalanya? Padahal dia bukan apa-apa dibandingkan Momo. Prestasi tidak begitu bagus, apalagi nilainya biasa saja. Tapi kenapa harus gadis itu yang mendapatkan semua perhatian yang harusnya ditujukan untuk Momo? Harusnya Momo yang mendapatkannya! Gadis itu tidak berhak sama sekali!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sepulang bekerja hari ini, Isshin tidak sengaja melewati perkampungan dimana putri kandungnya tinggal. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertemu dengan putrinya. Tapi dia tidak punya alasan. Dia ingin bertemu, tapi… akan terlihat aneh. Apalagi putrinya tidak tahu masalah yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa… Isshin…

Merasa tidak mungkin, Isshin bersiap akan pergi dari kawasan itu dengan mobilnya. Tapi kemudian, matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis kecil yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Yah, dialah putri kandungnya. Gadis berambut hitam itu. Kalau diperhatikan, gadis itu memang memiliki wajah dan ciri fisik yang hampir sama dengan keluarga Kurosaki. Betapa bahagianya Isshin bertemu dengan putri yang terpisah darinya selama belasan tahun. Tanpa menyangka bahwa dia telah membesarkan putri orang lain, sementara… putrinya menderita seperti itu.

"Apa kabarmu?"

Isshin akhirnya nekat menemui gadis bernama Kuchiki Momo itu. langsung saja Momo kaget mendapati paman itu sudah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Oh… a-apa kabar. Selamat siang, Oji-san…" kata Momo sopan sambil menunduk dalam.

"Kau ingat padaku?" tanya Isshin antusias.

"Ehh? Tentu saja, Anda… ayahnya Kurosaki Rukia bukan?"

"Ahh ya… kau mau makan kue dulu bersamaku?"

"Ehh? Tentu saja! Tentu saja aku mau, Oji-san!" seru Momo bersemangat. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ada yang mau mengajaknya makan di luar. Hidup bersama orang yang membesarkannya selama ini tidak pernah membuatnya bahagia sedikitpun. Tidak masalah kalau dia ayahnya orang lain. Yang penting, dia bisa mendapatkan perhatian yang sama seperti yang didapatkan oleh gadis menyebalkan itu.

Isshin tersenyum saat Momo menerima ajakannya tanpa perlu banyak berpikir. Kini dia bisa membawa putri kandungnya dengan bebas tanpa terlihat mencurigakan lagi. Mungkin ini akan terlihat aneh kalau dia membawa putri orang lain. Tapi melihat gadis ini saja membuat Isshin sangat bahagia. Isshin tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Tapi sepertinya hanya cara inilah yang bisa dia gunakan untuk melihat putrinya langsung.

Isshin mengajak Momo berkeliling berbagai tempat. Mereka makan siang dan membeli beberapa kebutuhan sekolah. Dan akhirnya, Momo kaget ketika paman itu membawakannya sebuah boneka kelinci yang amat besar. Boneka yang bisa dipeluk seukuran dirinya mungkin. Tanpa ragu, Momo menerimanya dengan antusias.

Ini adalah boneka pertamanya dalam hidupnya.

Paman itu mengantar Momo kembali ke rumah. Betapa senang hati Momo hari ini. Ada orang yang berbaik hati sudah memberikannya sesuatu yang sejak lama dia inginkan.

"Kau dari mana saja hah!" pekik Yoruichi begitu Momo tiba di rumahnya.

"Aku… aku pulang sekolah, lalu bertemu paman itu," jelas Momo gugup.

"Paman itu? Dari mana boneka itu?" Yoruichi terlihat marah besar.

"Dari Paman yang mengantarku tadi. Dia… ayahnya Kurosaki Rukia yang bertemu dengan kita beberapa waktu lalu. Dan dia―"

"Buang segera boneka itu!" perintah Yoruichi.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menyuruhku membuangnya?!"

"Kataku buang ya buang! Kau tuli hah?! Cepat buang!"

Momo terlihat marah sekali saat Yoruichi mengambil paksa boneka yang sangat disayanginya itu. Saat Yoruichi menarik boneka itu, Momo menahannya sekuat tenaga. Karena kesal, Yoruichi memukuli Momo supaya dia melepas boneka itu untuk membuangnya segera.

"JANGAN DIBUANG! INI MILIKKU! KAU TIDAK BERHAK MEMBUANGNYA!" pekik Momo.

"Apa? Jadi kau sudah mulai kurang ajar padaku? Apa kau tidak tahu berterima kasih hah? Siapa yang selama ini membesarkan dan merawatmu susah payah? Siapa yang memberimu makan sampai sebesar ini?! Tapi kau malah bersikap kurangajar begitu hanya karena boneka jelek ini?!"

"Aku berterima kasih kau sudah membesarkanku! Tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah menyayangiku! Kau selalu memukulku dan memaksaku bekerja untukmu! Sekarang ada orang yang berbaik hati yang sudah memberikanku boneka yang tidak pernah sekalipun kau berikan, malah ingin kau buang! Apa kau tidak tahu perasaanku?!"

"Kau berani menjawab sekarang? Bagus sekali! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Kalau begitu pulang saja ke rumah orang tua kandungmu sekarang! Aku sudah muak melihatmu!"

Entah karena emosi atau apa, tapi Yoruichi terdiam saat tanpa sadar dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"A-apa? Apa… maksudmu barusan?" Momo tak yakin dia salah dengar atau memang barusan dia mendengar sesuatu yang…

Yoruichi diam untuk beberapa saat. Karena emosi dia akhirnya bicara yang tidak perlu.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya! Apa maksudmu barusan?!" pekik Momo tak sabar.

"Keluarga Kurosaki itu keluarga kandungmu! Kau tertukar saat kau lahir! Apa kau puas sekarang?!"

Momo langsung menangis. Air matanya berderai tak tertahan lagi. Jadi… selama ini…

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu soal ini. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Mulai sekarang, terserah padamu! Kau mau tinggal dimana terserah padamu! Tapi jangan lagi menginjakkan kakimu di sini!"

Tanpa disuruh dua kalipun, Momo jelas tidak mau tinggal di sini selamanya. Karena itu dengan membawa boneka miliknya, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan bibi yang selama ini sudah merawatnya sejak kecil. Dia juga tidak sanggup lagi tinggal dengan orang sekasar itu. karena bagaimana pun, akhirnya dia sudah tahu. Bahwa dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan orang ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk boneka kelinci yang dibelikan oleh ayahnya hari ini. Setelah ayahnya pulang bekerja tadi, mereka sekeluarga pergi memancing. Hari memang sudah cukup larut. Sambil memeluk boneka itu, Ichigo menggandeng tangan Rukia. Ichigo senang hari ini Rukia terlihat bahagia. Setidaknya, Ichigo tidak perlu merasa sesuatu yang akan membuat adik kesayangannya ini menderita.

Keluarga Kurosaki baru saja sampai di rumah mereka. Tapi terkejut ketika melihat seseorang duduk di teras rumah mereka sambil memeluk boneka yang sama persis seperti yang dimiliki oleh Rukia.

"Itu… Momo…" gumam Rukia.

Kontan saja Isshin dan Masaki berpandangan dan melihat ke arah gadis kecil yang masih menangis sesegukan di sana. Ichigo tak suka melihat pemandangan ini. Mau apa dia di rumah mereka?

"Hei… sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Isshin begitu menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

Momo berdiri sambil memeluk bonekanya dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku baru saja… diusir dari rumah. Aku juga tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Sekarang aku tidak punya tempat tinggal," jelas Momo menahan tangisnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari? Memangnya apa hubungannya kau ada di sini?" sela Ichigo.

"Bukankah aku putri kandung kalian? Aku putri kandung kalian kan? Sudah seharusnya aku tinggal di sini. Aku ini keluarga kandung Kurosaki. Apa aku tidak boleh tinggal di rumahku sendiri?"

Mendengar penuturan Momo, Rukia terdiam sejenak.

Putri kandung… apa maksudnya…

"Tou-chan… Kaa-chan… siapa… putri kandung…" kata Rukia terbata.

"Ya, kami tertukar kan? Seharusnya aku putri kalian. Jadi aku juga berhak tinggal di rumah keluargaku sendiri!" ujar Momo lagi.

Untuk sekian kalinya Rukia kembali terpaku. Tanpa sadar air matanya turun dengan deras. Dadanya sesak. Karena itu, Rukia segera berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Kenapa jadi begini?

Ichigo yang melihat kejadian itu jadi kaget melihat adiknya berlari begitu saja. Karena itu, Ichigo segera menyusul Rukia untuk membawanya pulang.

Masaki sekarang terlihat serba salah. Dirinya juga menangis karena kejadian ini. Dia tak menyangka akan secepat ini ketahuan. Karena itu, Masaki segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi. Seketika kepalanya langsung terasa sakit luar biasa.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukiaaa! Rukiaaa!" pekik Ichigo.

Dia sudah menyusul Rukia sebisanya. Tapi tidak tahu bagaimana, dia tidak menemukan adik kesayangannya itu. Apalagi hari sudah beranjak larut malam. Dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia.

"Ruki―"

Ichigo berhenti di sebuah gudang dimana mereka berteduh dari hujan beberapa waktu lalu.

Terdengar suara isakan tangis dari tempat itu. begitu melihatnya dengan teliti, ternyata Rukia duduk di sana sambil memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela lututnya.

Ichigo lega bisa menemukan adiknya.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo seraya mengelus bahu gadis cantik ini.

"Apa aku bukan putri kandung kalian?" isak Rukia.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu. Kau tetap adikku. Ayo kita pulang," bujuk Ichigo.

"Tapi… tapi di sana… ada Momo. Dia bilang… dia putri kandung Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan. Lalu… aku ini… siapa?" masih Rukia terisak.

"Kau Kurosaki Rukia. Adikku. Tidak ada yang bisa menghapus kenyataan itu. kau tetap putri dari keluarga Kurosaki. Aku hanya punya satu adik yang sangat kusayangi. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan juga begitu. Makanya… ayo kita pulang. Nanti mereka pasti akan memberikan penjelasan," bujuk Ichigo lagi.

Rukia masih tetap menangis sesegukan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya selama ini bukanlah anak kandung dari keluarga Kurosaki. Lalu… apa yang harusnya Rukia lakukan.

Ichigo mengusap rambut hitam Rukia mencoba menenangkan adiknya.

Setelah Rukia agak tenang, Ichigo memutuskan untuk menggendong Rukia di punggungnya. Sepertinya Rukia cukup syok. Tentu saja dia syok. Ichigo sebenarnya sangat marah melihat kejadian tadi. Di depan Rukia gadis itu bicara yang tidak perlu.

"Nii-chan… aku masih adikmu kan?" lirih Rukia dalam perjalanan mereka pulang. Rukia memeluk leher Ichigo saat kakaknya ini menggendongnya pulang.

"Tentu saja. Kau adikku satu-satunya," balas Ichigo.

Sepertinya Rukia berhenti menangis.

Begitu tiba di rumah, Isshin sudah menunggu mereka di sana. Rukia langsung turun dari gendongan Ichigo. Kepalanya tertunduk begitu dalam ketika berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Bahkan Rukia agak bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Ichigo.

"Masuklah ke dalam," ujar Isshin.

"Apa anak itu sudah pulang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ichigo," tegur Isshin.

"Rumahnya bukan di sini, Tou-san harusnya mengantar dia pulang," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Ichigo!" kali ini suara Isshin agak meninggi.

Rukia mencengkeram punggung baju Ichigo. Takut mendengar suara ayahnya yang pertama kalinya begitu tinggi malam ini.

"Kalau Tou-san tidak mau mengantarnya pulang, biar aku yang mengantarnya―"

PLAAK!

Rukia terkejut ketika ayahnya menampar Ichigo. Rukia kembali menangis, tidak kuat dengan masalah yang tiba-tiba muncul di keluarga mereka ini.

"Rukia, masuk ke dalam," perintah Isshin.

Rukia masih diam di sana sambil menangis. Sebenarnya dia bermaksud untuk menghentikan ayah dan kakaknya.

"Rukia, masuklah ke dalam," pinta Ichigo pula.

Rukia mengangguk pelan kemudian masuk ke dalam. Tapi, Rukia tak langsung masuk, dia mendengar dari balik pintu suara ribut ayah dan kakaknya.

"Seperti itu sikapmu pada adik kandungmu sendiri?" tegur Isshin lagi.

"Dia bukan adikku! Adikku hanya satu! Dia Kurosaki Rukia!" bantah Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Apa kau tidak mengerti? Adikmu itu tertukar kau tahu!"

"Tidak, yang aku tahu adikku hanya satu. Aku tidak mau adik yang lain! Kalau Tou-san memaksaku, aku akan pergi bersama Rukia dari sini! Jadi jangan paksa aku untuk menerima orang lain untuk jadi adikku," jelas Ichigo.

"Dia bukan orang lain. Dia adik kandungmu. Dia darah daging dari orangtuamu. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih menganggap adik kandungmu sendiri adalah orang lain?" jelas Isshin dengan nada lembut.

"Aku hanya mau Rukia yang jadi adikku, Tou-san! Kumohon, kita tetap seperti ini saja. Selamanya seperti ini. Rukia… tetap adikku sendiri," mohon Ichigo.

Karena jujur saja, menerima kenyataan ternyata jauh lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Momo sedari tadi disuruh menunggu di dalam sebuah kamar yang sangat bagus. Kamar itu memuat beberapa boneka lucu, lemari pakaian yang berisi baju-baju bagus, meja belajar yang sangat cantik, lemari buku, kasur yang besar dan empuk, dan suasana kamar yang sangat feminin. Momo belum pernah mendapatkan semua ini sejak lahir. Seumur hidup hanya derita yang dia rasakan. Tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti seorang anak gadis pada umumnya. Apakah salah kalau dia iri pada gadis ini? Apakah salah kalau dia menginginkan hal yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh gadis ini?

Tidak bukan?

Karena sesungguhnya yang berhak atas semua ini adalah Momo! Bukan dia.

Beruntung kenyataan ini diketahui dengan cepat. Jadi Momo tidak perlu melihat wajah sombong dari gadis menyebalkan itu. Entah sejak kapan Momo mulai merasa kalau Rukia adalah musuh bebuyutannya.

Bergerak dari tempat duduknya, Momo bergeser ke lemari pakaian itu. Begitu membuka lemari itu, ada banyak baju yang bagus, cantik dan pasti harganya mahal. Sejak dulu Momo ingin sekali memakai pakaian seperti ini.

Tunggu dulu.

Momo adalah anak kandung dari keluarga ini? Sudah jelas apa yang ada di dalam rumah ini pasti boleh jadi miliknya bukan?

Tentu. Kenapa tidak?

Tangan Momo bergerak pelan untuk meraih salah satu baju itu. Sedikit lagi…

"Itu pakaian Rukia, tolong jangan sentuh."

Momo terkejut dengan suara pintu yang dibuka begitu pelan. Tangannya cepat dia tarik dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya. Seorang wanita cantik berambut orange masuk ke kamar ini dengan wajah yang kurang menyenangkan. Entahlah. Sepertinya wanita ini kurang menyukai Momo hadir di keluarga ini. Sikapnya sangat berbeda dengan pria yang membelikan boneka untuk Momo hari ini.

Padahal… jelas kan, kalau mereka berdua adalah orangtua kandung Momo.

"Kalau kau ingin pakaian, pakai saja yang ini, tapi jangan sentuh baju milik Rukia," lanjut wanita cantik itu sambil menaruh satu stel pakaian di atas kasur besar itu.

Dihadapkan pada situasi canggung ini membuat Momo jadi serba salah. Haruskah dia…

"Kaa―"

"Kalau kau ingin istirahat, tidurlah di kamar tamu, aku akan menyiapkannya," katanya lemah.

"Kenapa aku harus tidur di kamar tamu? Aku kan putrimu…" balas Momo.

Wanita itu tak mengindahkan kata-kata Momo dan langsung menutup pintu kamar. Momo menggeram jengkel. Apakah perlu dia membuktikannya dengan otentik kalau dirinyalah yang berhak atas semua ini?!

Menyebalkan!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo?"

Setelah berkunjung dari kamar yang tengah dihuni oleh gadis itu, Masaki beralih ke kamar putra sulungnya. Hari memang sudah larut malam, dan karena insiden kurang mengenakkan tadi, Masaki belum sempat bertemu dengan putrinya. Isshin memang sudah membicarakan masalah putri mereka, hanya saja… jujur Masaki belum bisa menerima itu.

"Kaa-chan," gumam Ichigo.

"Rukia sudah tidur?" tanya Masaki dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Ya, baru saja…"

Ichigo langsung menyuruh Rukia tidur di dalam kamarnya saja, mengingat ada tamu tak diundang di dalam sana.

Ichigo sendiri sudah menggelar kasur tipis di lantai kamarnya. Tidak apa-apa jika dia harus tidur seperti ini. Asal dia yakin adiknya baik-baik saja.

Masaki mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Ichigo. Rukia sudah tidur dan kelihatan nyenyak sekali. Masaki jadi tidak tega pada anak yang sudah dibesarkannya selama berbelas tahun ini. Karena bagaimananpun, rasa kasih dan sayang sudah mendarah daging untuk gadis ini. Jadi sangat tidak mungkin, Masaki sampai tega untuk mengembalikan Rukia kepada keluarga kandungnya.

Ichigo jadi tidak tega melihat ibunya yang kelihatan sangat menderita ini. Dia juga tidak mau menyerahkan Rukia begitu saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jadi, kalian tertukar saat masih bayi? Dan harusnya kau adalah putri dari keluarga Kurosaki, Momo?" suara Senna langsung membahana ke seisi kelas.

Senna mengatakan itu tepat ketika Rukia masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Kontan saja Rukia kaget dan merasa tidak enak sekali.

"Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, ternyata aku memang cocok jadi Putri Mahkota kan?" balas Momo.

"Tentu saja! Seharusnya, orang yang tahu diri akan turun dari tahta dan menyadari siapa dia sesungguhnya! Jadi dia tidak bisa sombong lagi, bukan begitu?" timpal Senna.

Rukia tetap diam dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Seluruh kelas sekarang tampak memperhatikannya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa berita ini akan menyebar begitu cepat. Sudah jelas jadi berita paling menghebohkan bukan?

"Rukia!" panggil Nozomi.

Nozomi kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di sebelah Rukia. Melihat Rukia yang terlihat sangat terpukul itu, Nozomi langsung memeluk erat sahabatnya itu.

Rukia langsung menangis, menahan perasaannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Masaki serba salah sekarang. Tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya, Masaki memaksakan diri untuk datang ke perkampungan kumuh ini seorang diri. Semalaman dia memikirkan masalah ini, tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas. Kepalanya sudah pusing berkali-kali memikirkan ini.

Sampai akhirnya, Masaki meneguhkan hatinya dan menemui wanita itu.

Wanita yang sudah membesarkan anak kandungnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya wanita berambut ungu itu dengan nada ketus.

"Bicara denganku," jawab Masaki tenang.

Yoruichi tampak gerah ketika melihat sekeliling restoran ini. Orang kaya kalau bicara tampaknya selalu di tempat seperti ini bukan?

Yoruichi juga agak kesal melihat wanita terhormat ini tampak ragu bicara padanya.

"Hei, waktuku tidak banyak, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Yoruichi malas.

"Soal… putriku…"

"Ahh, ya aku sudah mengembalikan anak nakal itu padamu, jadi sekarang, mumpung kau ada di depanku… tolong kembalikan keponakanku sekarang," kata Yoruichi sinis.

"Yang ingin kubicarakan adalah… aku sangat berterima kasih karena selama ini kau sudah membesarkan putri kandungku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Apapun akan kuberikan padamu, aku janji akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan," kata Masaki.

"Lalu? Kau ingin apa?"

"Tolong… biarkan aku merawat Rukia."

Yoruichi tertawa seakan meremehkan sesuatu. Dia mulai memandang malas pada Nyonya kaya ini.

"Benar, kau bisa mengabulkan apa saja yang kuinginkan. Tapi bukankah itu sama saja aku menjual keponakanku sendiri? Kau hanya ingin putri kandungmu saja kan? Aku sudah mengembalikannya. Jadi kembalikan juga keponakanku sekarang, tidak sulit kan?"

"Aku sudah sangat menyayangi Rukia seperti anak kandungku sendiri. Aku mohon, aku janji akan merawatnya dengan baik dan sungguh-sungguh. Aku akan menyekolahkannya baik-baik sampai ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi, karena itu―"

"Sekarang kutanya padamu, kau mau ambil anak kandungmu, atau keponakanku? Kau harus memilih salah satu. Aku mungkin… tidak bisa menyekolahkan mereka dengan baik, tapi… aku sudah diberikan amanat untuk menjaga putri adikku dengan baik. Kau harus memilih salah satu Nyonya."

"Tapi ini tidak akan adil untuk Rukia. Kumohon biarkan aku merawatnya. Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin membesarkannya," mohon Masaki.

"Baiklah, ambil saja Rukia-mu itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kembali lagi anak itu padaku. Kalau kau tidak bisa, maka jangan berharap apapun lagi padaku. Karena aku tidak akan pernah memberikan anak adikku kepada orang lain. Kuharap kau segera mengembalikannya. Kalau tidak, aku sendiri yang akan mengambilnya."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna…

KINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Maaf ya setelah sekian lama dengan tidak sadarnya saya sudah menelantarkan fic ini, jujur saya beberapa kali sempat hilang mood banget. Saya bahkan men-skip beberapa adegan supaya gak terlalu panjang. Semoga kamu gak marah ya sama saya karena saya udah lama banget gak update ini fic… TT_TT

Ok… saya balas review dulu…

Yoorin matsu : makasih udah review senpai… makasih udah difaveritin. Aihhh saya sebenarnya suka gagal bikin yang sedih-sedih. Jadi maaf ya kalo belum kerasa. Karena pada dasarnya agak sulit membuat fic sedih hiks…

Piyocco : makasih udah review Piyocco… ehehe saya belum nyampe ke sepuluh kali. Soalnya gak kuat ngeliatnya… apalagi masih rada jadul banget… hihihih yaa ini update yang sangat ngaret ya?

Chappyberry Lover : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah update yang… ngaret banget…

Chadeschan : makasih udah review senpai… yah kayaknya sekarang gak begitu lagi deh… hiks…ya mungkin ada beberapa perubahan kecil sih ehehe, fic collab… kebanyakan voidy yang nambahin saya sih Cuma ngelurusin plotnya aja eheheheh

Nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk… ehehhe ya kan Cuma baca, moga aja gak mewek kok eheheh

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh saya juga suka. Emang sedih sih… ya disesuaikan sama chara Bleach, bukan sama endless lovenya karena kayaknya ada beberapa karakter yang gak sesuai sama karakter asli eheheh jadi yaa ada sedikit perubahan sih

Diarza : makasih udah review senpai… jadi mau dipanggil apa nih? Ehehe ya ditunggu akhirnya yaa…

Prabz SukebeTechnika : makasih udah review senpai… ya saya juga suka siscon, ehhehhe kayaknya emang ke arah situ sih ini fic ehehhe…

Makasih yang udah rela baca sampe review lagi makasih yaa…

Saya sekarang bukan dalam kondisi baik untuk melanjutkan fic. Jadi kayaknya saya gak janji bakal update kapan aja. Ini masih diusahakan update semuanya… tolong doain yaa…

Masih ada yang mau lanjut ini fic?

Boleh review?

Jaa Nee!


	4. Endless Four

**Hola Minna. Ini first fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**Adaptation From Endless Love**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, ceritanya persis sama yang ada di cerita aslinya. Jadi kemungkinan ending akan sama sesuai dengan permintaan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah adaptasi dari Drama Korea yang berjudul sama, 'Endless Love' yang saya bikin versi Bleach sesuai permintaan Kina Echizen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, bera**Masaki akhirnya pulang dengan putus asa. Bibi yang mengasuh Momo sejak kecil itu tidak mau memberikannya kesempatan.

Memang tidak adil jika Masaki bersikap begitu egois. Tapi ini juga tidak akan adil untuk Rukia yang sejak kecil sangat dicintainya tiba-tiba harus berpisah karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan ini. Pasti berat untuk diterima Rukia sekarang ini.

"Sayang, kau darimana?" Isshin menemukan Masaki yang terduduk lemas seraya menopang dahinya dengan satu tangannya. Isterinya terlihat begitu lelah. Entah apa yang dikerjakannya di luar sana sampai membuatnya terlihat begitu depresi.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar…" sahut Masaki.

"Kau mau istirahat?" tawar Isshin.

"Sayang, bisakah kita segera pindah ke luar negeri? Amerika, Eropa, terserah saja. Asal tidak di sini. Kita akan membawa Ichigo, Momo… juga Rukia. Bagaimana?" desak Masaki.

Isshin tentu saja tidak percaya dengan kata-kata isterinya itu. Rasanya ini tidak benar. Mana mungkin Isshin bisa membiarkan isterinya bertindak nekat begini. Masaki juga terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat.

"Sayang, mana mungkin kita membawa mereka berdua. Salah satunya, harus kembali kepada yang benar. Aku tidak berharap keduanya berpisah dari kita. Tapi… ini jelas tidak mungkin. Bagaimana kalau walinya melapor bahwa kita menculik anaknya?" nasihat Isshin.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mau memberikan Rukia pada siapapun! Sayang… Rukia adalah anak kita. Anak yang kita besarkan sejak kecil. Anak yang kita bawa ketika dia masih sangat merah! Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa meninggalkannya seorang diri di sini?" lirih Masaki putus asa.

"Aku tahu sayang, aku tahu. Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Tidak ada jalan lain."

Masaki menangis sejadinya di pelukan Isshin. Kenapa di saat semua kebahagiaan sudah begitu lengkap di tangannya harus berubah jadi begini. Padahal, Masaki mengira, dengan memiliki Rukia, maka keluarganya adalah keluarga paling bahagia di muka bumi ini. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebahagiaan keluarga mereka saat ini. Tidak ada.

Tapi bagaimana sekarang…

Apa yang bisa dilakukan Masaki saat kebahagiaannya terancam terenggut paksa?

Tanpa dua orang itu sadari, Rukia mengintip orang tuanya yang tengah menangis sambil berpelukan itu. Seluruh kata-kata yang mereka berdua lontarkan membuat dada Rukia sesak sekali.

Tidak seharusnya Rukia ada di rumah ini sejak awal. Tidak seharusnya Rukia menjadi anak di rumah ini. Dan tidak seharusnya… Rukia keras kepala untuk tinggal di sini. Tidak seharusnya.

"Kau lihat? Tempatmu bukan di sini. Kalau kau terus di sini, kau hanya membuat orang tuaku menderita. Jadi… cepat pergi sebelum kau membuat seluruh rumah ini jadi semakin menderita!"

Tiba-tiba Rukia ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Momo tadi siang setelah pulang sekolah.

Awalnya Rukia tidak menanggapinya dan tetap bersabar. Tapi kini… ternyata itu sulit.

Saat seluruh anggota keluarganya sudah tertidur, termasuk Momo yang hingga kini masih menempati kamarnya, Rukia berjalan menuju lemari kaca di dapur. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar yang berisi empat cangkir yang pernah dihias oleh Ichigo saat ulang tahun ibunya.

Rukia mensejajarkan keempat cangkir itu dan menatapnya dengan sedih. Lukisan kakaknya… wajah ayah dan ibunya.

"Kaa-chan… maafkan aku. Aku sayang Kaa-chan, aku juga sayang Tou-chan. Aku juga… sangat menyayangi Nii-chan. Aku sayang kalian semua. Tapi… aku tidak boleh begini. Aku ingin kalian bahagia di sini. Karena itu… maafkan aku. Semoga kalian bahagia…"

Rukia mengusap air matanya yang mulai menganak sungai di pipinya. Dadanya semakin sesak karena Rukia terus menahan air matanya.

"Karena itu… boleh kan aku membawa diriku? Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sampai jumpa… Kaa-chan…"

Rukia menciumi satu persatu cangkir itu dengan penuh perasaan. Karena mungkin… ini terakhir kalinya.

Rukia kembali memasukkan ketiga cangkir itu dan membawa cangkir miliknya sendiri.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah bicara dengan Nyonya kaya itu, sama sekali tidak membuat Yoruichi senang atau pun sedih. Kalau Yoruichi egois dan bisa berpikir dengan akal sehat, tentu saja kesempatan bagus kalau ada yang mau berbaik hati merawat keponakannya itu dengan fasilitas mewah. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot menghidupinya lagi. Tidak ada yang menjadi tanggungannya lagi.

Tapi sayang, amanat tetap amanat. Dia harus memenuhi janjinya pada mendiang sang adik untuk menjaga putrinya. Jadi apapun yang terjadi, Yoruichi tidak boleh begitu.

Baru saja Yoruichi akan membuka kedainya, dirinya tertegun kaget ketika melihat sesosok gadis mungil berdiri di depan kedai makannya dengan mimik bingung. Yah, wajahnya memang mirip dengan Hisana, adiknya. Kondisinya tidak terlalu baik. Tapi begitu melihat Yoruichi, gadis itu memaksakan seulas senyuman dan menyapanya dengan sopan.

Yoruichi masih tidak bisa menemukan ada apa sebenarnya di sini. Tapi gadis itu sudah berlari memeluknya dengan hangat dan penuh rindu.

"Aku pulang…" lirihnya.

Astaga… Yoruichi tak tega. Sungguh tak tega.

Apakah dia tega membiarkan gadis ini terancam hidup sengsara bersamanya? Padahal dia dibesarkan dari keluarga berada yang kayar raya. Tapi dia kembali kemari atas kemauannya sendiri. Dia datang ke tempat Yoruichi dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu dipaksa.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Lihat, sekarang Putri Mahkota sudah diasingkan. Tahta yang baru sudah ditempati oleh Putri Mahkota yang sah!"

"Jadi itu artinya sekarang kau anak orang kaya Momo? Dan si penipu itu jadi miskin kan?"

"Sudah seharusnya dia tahu diri. Kalau tidak tahu diri, yah… berarti tidak tahu malu kan?"

Tawa membahana meledak di dalam kelas itu.

Rukia langsung menunduk dan berwajah merah padam karena malu. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap semangat dan bersikap seperti biasa. Seisi kelas sudah tahu masalah mereka. Dan masing-masing dari mereka kini begitu bahagia bisa mengejek Rukia.

Tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Untungnya ada Nozomi yang masih mau berteman dengan Rukia dan menyemangatinya. Jadi Rukia tetap ceria seperti biasanya dan tidak menghiraukan apa yang membuatnya bersedih. Lagipula, ini bukanlah hal buruk. Rukia sekarang berusaha untuk bahagia kembali. Bukankah dia sudah kembali kepada keluarga kandungnya. Sebahagia apapun hidup bersama orang lain, tapi tidak akan sebahagia hidup dengan keluarga sendiri sesulit apapun. Harus berusaha.

"Kita bicara?"

Rukia agak kaget ketika kakak―mantan kakaknya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya seusai pulang sekolah. Merasa tak ada alasan untuk menghindar, Rukia mengiyakan permintaan Ichigo untuk bicara dengannya.

"Ada apa, Nii-chan?" tanya Rukia.

"Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah? Ayo pulang bersamaku," ajak Ichigo seraya menggenggam tangan Rukia untuk menariknya pergi.

Tapi Rukia segera menepisnya dan menunduk sedalamnya. Tidak berani melihat ekspresi Ichigo saat ini.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kurasa itu bukan rumahku lagi sekarang. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama keluarga kandungku," kata Rukia lembut tapi tegas.

"Apa? Aku belum mendengar apapun mengenai ini. Jangan khawatirkan soal itu. Kau bisa pulang, Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan mengurus semuanya, jadi ayo pulang bersamaku…" pinta Ichigo.

Rukia tetap menggeleng, memberanikan mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut pada orang yang dianggapnya kakak selamanya ini.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa… salah satu dari kami harus mengalah. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengalah. Lagipula, aku tidak mau jadi anak yang tidak berbakti dengan tidak mengakui keluargaku sendiri. Maafkan aku, Nii-chan. Tapi… selamanya kita tetap keluarga kan? Walau aku…"

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kenapa kau yang harus mengalah! Pikirkan Kaa-san Rukia, Kaa-san sangat menyayangimu…"

"Karena itu Kaa-chan harus menyayangi Momo juga. Maaf Nii-chan, Ibuku memerlukan bantuanku sekarang…"

Rukia cepat-cepat pergi sebelum Ichigo membujuknya lebih jauh lagi. Dia harus… kalau dia tidak begini, tentunya akan sulit untuk semua orang. Lagipula, apa yang sebenarnya dia cari?

Rukia bisa…

Rukia melakukan ini karena dia menyayangi semuanya. Rukia harus bersikap adil. Sudah cukup baginya dirawat, dibesarkan dan disayangi oleh keluarga itu. Jadi sekarang, giliran Momo yang harus mendapatkan semua itu. Bukankah ini adalah takdir? Takdir bahwa seharusnya Rukia… begini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Yoruichi masih kaget mendapati anak itu pulang kembali ke tempatnya. Momo saja tidak mau kembali lagi kemari.

Anak gadis bernama Rukia itu, katanya dia sudah memutuskan akan tinggal di sini karena dia harus kembali kepada keluarga kandungnya. Tapi Yoruichi sangsi anak itu akan bertahan di sini. Bukankah dia biasa hidup mewah?

Sangat tidak menyenangkan bukan dari kehidupan yang begitu kaya raya tiba-tiba harus hidup sengsara di sini?

Yoruichi tak sekali pun membiarkan Rukia ikut membantunya. Dia hanya menyuruh Rukia masuk ke kamarnya dan belajar. Tapi tetap saja anak itu akan memaksa membantu meski hanya mencuci piring. Berbeda sekali dengan Momo yang tidak pernah mau membantu dan harus diteriakan dulu baru mau membantu. Itu pun hanya membantu sekadarnya saja.

"Istirahatlah, kau baru pulang sekolah," ujar Yoruichi saat mendapati gadis itu sudah mencuci tumpukan piring bahkan sebelum dia mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san, aku belum begitu lelah. Biarkan aku membantu," kata Rukia lembut.

"Tapi, kau tidak terbiasa melakukan hal ini."

"Tidak juga, aku sering melakukan hal ini. Jadi kalau Kaa-san butuh bantuanku, katakan saja hm? Jangan bekerja sendirian. Karena aku pasti akan membantu…"

Yoruichi segera berbalik.

Malang sekali nasib anak ini. Kenapa Tuhan begitu jahat padanya. Seharusnya dia layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa harus dia?

Sambil menahan airmatanya, Yoruichi segera membersihkan beberapa meja yang masih berantakan itu.

"Kalau kau bersikeras, setelah piring itu, kau harus memanaskan lauk yang ada di panci dan menyapu halaman depan. Jangan lupa bersihkan sampah yang ada di dapur," perintah Yoruichi.

"Baik," sambut Rukia penuh antusias.

Ini sudah harus ketiga Rukia berada di rumah ini. Awalnya dia memang tidak terbiasa. Sungguh sulit memang, tapi dia akan segera terbiasa. Sebentar lagi semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ichigo tak lagi mengunjunginya setelah Rukia mengatakan hal itu. Itu bagus. Dengan begitu ini akan lebih mudah.

Kadang Rukia memang merindukan saat-saat bersama keluarganya yang dulu. Seperti… makan malam bersama…

Rukia segera mengenyahkan perasaan itu. Dia tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

Rukia selesai dengan tugas lainnya dan bersiap akan membereskan sampah yang ada di dapur. Setelah menumpuk semuanya dalam satu kantong besar, Rukia menggeret sampah-sampah itu menuju bak yang ada tak jauh dari kedai makan mereka. Suasananya memang cukup sepi. Mungkin karena hari sudah mendung.

Selesai, sekarang tinggal―

"Rukia…"

Mendengar suara itu, membuat Rukia tertegun kaget. Rasanya… perasaannya kembali menguap tanpa disadarinya.

"Kaa… chan…" gumamnya lirih.

Wanita yang dilihat Rukia, yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu tampak aneh. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya sembab. Masaki segera berlarian memeluk putri yang dibesarkannya dengan cinta dan kasih sayang itu. memeluknya begitu erat sampai takut kalau saja Rukia akan lepas atau pergi darinya lagi.

"Kaa-chan menunggumu sayang, kenapa kau tidak pulang? Kaa-chan merindukanmu…" lirih Masaki dengan derai airmata yang tak tertahankan lagi.

Rukia masih bingung dan mematung tanpa berani membalas pelukan ibu yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil ini. Pelukannya… benar-benar membuat Rukia sangat rindu.

Rukia segera melepaskan pelukan Masaki dan segera mengambil jarak.

"Maaf, tapi rumahku di sini…" lirih Rukia.

"Bicara apa kau sayang? Ayo ikut denganku. Kita pulang…" bujuk Masaki.

"Aku sudah pulang, Kaa-chan. Di sini rumahku," ulang Rukia. Mencoba bersikap jelas pada Masaki dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat Masaki bertambah sedih.

"Apa yang kau sebut rumah?! Kau tidak mungkin bisa hidup di sini! Kaa-chan akan memberikan segalanya untukmu, sayang. Ayo pulang sekarang…" mohon Masaki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya! Lepaskan dia!"

Yoruichi muncul dari belakang Rukia. Membentak Masaki yang berusaha mengambil putrinya lagi. Tentu saja Rukia terkejut bukan main mendengar suara keras dari ibunya itu. Perasaan takut kembali melingkupinya.

"Tidak akan! Dia putriku!" pekik Masaki.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya? Kalau kau ingin dia, kembalikan Momo padaku! Dan aku akan mengembalikannya. Kalau kau belum mengembalikan Momo, itu artinya aku tidak akan mengembalikan gadis ini!"

"Itu tidak adil! Kumohon pikirkan lagi semuanya, apa kau tega membiarkan Rukia hidup seperti ini selamanya? Apa kau tega membiarkannya bekerja seperti ini? Aku janji akan merawatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Karena itu aku mohon padamu―"

"Seperti itu kebiasaan orang kaya? Mengambil apa yang mereka inginkan dan membuang apa yang mereka tidak inginkan? Apa menurutmu orang miskin sepertiku tidak layak untuk memiliki putri sepertinya?"

"Bukan seperti itu sungguh. Maksudku, kalau kau memberikannya padaku, aku akan memberikan kebutuhan yang layak untuknya," Masaki masih bersikeras.

Yoruichi mulai kesal. Orang ini sepertinya memandang terlalu rendah padanya. Jadi seperti ini rupanya?!

Pasti gadis itu juga terpaksa tinggal bersamanya. Bagus sekali!

"Kalian orang kaya memang memuakkan! Ambil! Ambil saja dia! Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu bekerja membanting tulang untuk menghidupinya! Kau bisa menghidupinya dengan layak, tidak sepertiku! Kuserahkan dia padamu! Seperti aku menginginkannya saja!" pekik Yoruichi dengan penuh emosi.

Masaki begitu senang mendengar hal itu, tapi tidak dengan Rukia. Gadis itu menangis sejadinya dan segera menyusul Yoruichi yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Rukia tampak begitu… entahlah. Dia memeluk Yoruichi dari belakang dengan begitu sedih. Begitu erat.

"Jangan begitu Kaa-san, jangan begitu…" mohon Rukia.

"Dia benar! Kalau kau ingin hidup enak kembali ikut saja dengannya! Di sini aku hanya memberikanmu kesusahan!"

"Jangan begitu… ini adalah rumahku. Kenapa Kaa-san ingin mengusirku dari rumahku sendiri? Kalau Kaa-san mengusirku… lalu aku harus tinggal dimana? Keluargaku hanya Kaa-san…" lirih Rukia sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Yoruichi akhirnya menangis pula. Rasanya bebannya jauh lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Melihat Rukia yang memeluknya dengan begitu erat, menangis di punggungnya… membuat Yoruichi tak tega.

Masaki yang melihat adegan itu jadi merasa bersalah sekali.

Apa yang dipikirkannya sampai dia memisahkan Rukia dari keluarga kandungnya karena sikapnya yang egois?

Pasti saat ini Rukia benar-benar merasa sedih.

Karena akhirnya, Masaki memilih meninggalkan Rukia…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Momo masih tidak percaya. Rumah ini begitu besar namun begitu dingin.

Momo pikir dengan pindah kemari, dirinya akan merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang selalu dia irikan dari Rukia. Memang setelahnya Momo mendapatkan apa yang dimiliki Rukia, tapi tidak seluruhnya.

Makan malam bersama yang begitu canggung dan terkesan begitu dingin.

Hanya ayahnya yang memperhatikannya dan memperlihatkan kasih sayangnya. Berbeda dengan ibunya yang masih terlihat enggan untuk memanggilnya. Ibunya selalu menjauhkan diri dari Momo dan menganggap Momo tidak ada.

Kakaknya juga begitu. Selalu mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya setelah pulang sekolah. Kerjanya hanya melukis seharian tanpa mau bicara dengan Momo.

Momo seperti diasingkan di rumah ini. Padahal ini rumahnya. Tapi kenapa sepertinya… Momo hanya menumpang di sini?

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ayahnya sudah membelikannya kado yang begitu mahal.

Namun ibunya tidak menyiapkan apa-apa. Mengucapkan selamat saja tidak.

"Oh, kupikir kau sudah pergi," Ichigo tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Momo.

"Ada apa, Nii-san?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil jam tangan yang kuberikan pada Rukia dulu. Jam tangan itu sangat disayanginya. Makanya aku ingin memberikannya. Sepertinya dia tidak sempat membawanya dulu."

Ichigo bergerak untuk mengambil jam tangan yang berada di lemari kaca Rukia dulu. Momo sempat melihat itu adalah jam tangan dengan hiasan kelinci.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memberikannya?" tawar Momo.

"Kau mau memberikannya?"

"Iya, aku kan sekelas dengan Rukia, biarkan aku yang memberikannya nanti."

Ichigo tak melihat adanya niat buruk dari Momo. Mungkin dia sudah berubah?

Ichigo lalu memberikannya jam tangan itu pada Momo untuk kembali diberikan kepada Rukia.

Ichigo ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Rukia karena ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Setiap tahun selalu ada yang Ichigo berikan. Tapi kini… ulang tahun Rukia terasa sangat sepi.

Padahal dulu, baik ayah ibu mau pun dirinya sangat antusias dengan ulang tahun Rukia.

Sejak dia pindah…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Lihat, ini adalah jam tangan yang diberikan Nii-san untukku…"

Momo mamerkan sebuah jam tangan yang dipakainya hari ini di depan kelas.

"Wah, bagus sekali… pasti itu mahal kan?" celetuk Senna.

"Tentu saja ini mahal, kan hadiah ulang tahun dari Nii-san untungku…"

Rukia baru saja memasuki kelas. Hmm, seperti biasanya suasana kelas ini. Selalu ramai karena Momo selalu memamerkan sesuatu yang dia dapat dari kedua orangtuanya.

Ah ya, ini juga ulang tahunnya.

Nozomi baru saja mengucapkan selamat. Tapi sekarang ulang tahun menurut Rukia tak begitu istimewa lagi. Dia harus segera pulang untuk membantu ibunya di kedai.

Semua anak sudah kembali dari lapangan. Hari ini pelajaran olahraga yang begitu terik.

Rukia selesai mengganti pakaian dan kembali ke kelasnya. Ada satu dua anak yang sudah ada di dalam sana. Begitu akan memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam lacinya, Rukia terkejut melihat ada jam tangan yang dulu sering dipakainya. Jam tangan motif kelinci yang sangat disayanginya.

Hadiah dari Ichigo.

Rukia mencari-cari kalau saja masih ada seseorang yang memberikan hadiah ini padanya. Mungkin sudah pergi?

Kakaknya memang selalu memberikan hadiah kejutan seperti ini.

Yah, setidaknya ulang tahunnya tidak begitu buruk kan?

Ah ya Rukia lupa, Nozomi memintanya untuk mengambil pakaian gantinya. Sebaiknya Rukia segera turun.

Sebelum itu, dia sudah memasukkan jam tangannya ke dalam tasnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia selesai mengganti pakaian dan bertemu Nozomi yang baru akan masuk ke kelas. Mereka langsung bercengkerama dan tertawa satu sama lain.

Namun, begitu masuk ke dalam kelas, keadaan jadi aneh.

Anak-anak banyak yang mengerumuni meja Momo.

Langsung saja Nozomi dan Rukia berpandangan satu sama lain. Apa ada sesuatu yang menggemparkan?

Rupanya Momo tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya dan terdengar isakan tangis dari sana. Suara tersedu-sedu yang dibuat Momo menambah perhatian beberapa teman sekelasnya. Tentu saja baik Rukia dan Nozomi bingung bukan main. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis itu sampai dia menangis seperti itu?

Karena tidak mungkin untuk ikut bertanya, akhirnya Rukia dan Nozomi kembali duduk di bangku mereka dan menyiapkan pelajaran berikutnya.

"Hei, hei ada apa ini? Kenapa kelas jadi ramai begini?"

Wali kelas mereka masuk ke dalam dan menemukan kegaduhan yang terjadi. Semua anak sudah kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Namun hanya Momo yang masih terisak di bangkunya sambil sesegukkan.

"Momo, ada apa denganmu?" tanya sang guru begitu mendekati tempat duduknya.

Wajah Momo begitu merah karena menangis. Air matanya juga masih basah di wajahnya. Sambil menahan tangisnya, Momo mengangkat wajahnya dan menunduk menatap sang wali kelas.

"Jam… jam tanganku… hadiah dari… Nii-san… hilang…" jelasnya di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Hilang? Hilang dimana?" terdengar nada panik dari wali kelas itu.

"Sebelum jam olahraga, aku menaruhnya di dalam tasku. Itu hadiah dari Nii-san untukku… dan sekarang… sudah hilang…"

Semua anak mulai berpandangan satu sama lain.

Rukia tertegun di mejanya seraya menunduk dalam. Jam tangan yang dipakainya tadikah?

Rukia tidak melihat jam tangan milik Momo tadi. Tapi… ada jam tangan yang memang miliknya di mejanya tadi… jadi…

"Apa di kelas ini sudah ada pencuri? Ini bisa memalukan. Baiklah, semuanya naik ke atas meja dan keluarkan tas kalian. Kalian sudah tahu kan hukuman untuk yang mencuri?"

Rukia mulai berubah gugup. Entah kenapa perasaannya sekarang tidak enak sekali.

Saat semua murid sudah duduk dengan melipat kaki di atas meja mereka, masing-masing tas mereka di letakkan di atas pangkuan sehingga sang guru bisa memeriksa tas mereka. Satu persatu selesai di periksa tanpa ada bukti.

Kini sampai pada giliran Rukia.

Ketika guru itu mulai mengambil tasnya, Rukia menahannya sebisa mungkin. Entah kenapa… Rukia jadi takut…

"Rukia, perlihatkan isi tasmu," kata guru itu berusaha lembut.

Rukia menggeleng pelan-pelan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Perlihatkan isi tasmu! Kau mau dituduh mencuri?"

Akhirnya, tas itu direbut paksa dan membuat isi tas Rukia berceceran di lantai.

Hal mengejutkan berikutnya, ada sebuah jam tangan yang jatuh di sana.

"Ah, itu milik Momo!" seru anak lainnya.

Guru tersebut mengambil jam tangan itu dan memperlihatkannya ke seisi kelas.

"Jadi ini milikmu Momo?"

Tanpa komando, seluruh anak yang melihat jam itu langsung menyetujuinya karena mereka melihat jam itu tadi pagi dipakai oleh Momo.

"Rukia, kenapa jam Momo ada padamu? Kau mencurinya?"

"Sungguh! Aku tidak mencurinya! Aku… aku bukan pencuri… aku tidak mencuri apapun…" isak Rukia. Air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Rukia bahkan menangis sejadinya saat semua teman sekelasnya mulai memandanginya sebagai seorang pencuri.

Rukia ingin sekali membantah, tapi dia tidak punya bukti apapun.

"Ini bisa jadi masalah Rukia…"

"Sungguh Sensei, aku tidak mencurinya. Aku tidak mencuri apapun… aku bukan pencuri…"

Namun Rukia sadar, apapun pengakuannya, itu tidak akan jadi bukti apapun.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sayang, bisa kau cerita padaku apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Isshin duduk di sisi tempat tidur Masaki. Isterinya sudah beberapa hari ini tidak terlihat sehat. Nafsu makannya berkurang begitu drastis dan dia hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur seharian tanpa melakukan apapun.

Isshin sudah berusaha membujuk isterinya untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal buruk lagi. Tapi sepertinya itu juga percuma.

Isshin sempat mendapati isterinya mengunjungi tempat tinggal Rukia yang sekarang diam-diam. Masaki terlihat begitu terpukul.

Isshin juga tak bisa berbuat apapun. Meskipun semuanya sudah berjalan dengan lancar, tapi belum bisa sepenuhnya mengembalikan kondisi keluarganya dengan utuh.

Keluarganya jadi begini terbelah. Tidak ada kehangatan dan keceriaan seperti dulu. Semuanya sirna semudah itu. Seakan matahari yang menerangi mereka selama ini sudah menghilang perlahan-lahan.

Nama Rukia, mereka berikan karena memiliki makna seperti Lucia. Yang artinya cahaya. Rukia adalah cahaya dalam kehidupan mereka. Karena Rukia, adalah cahaya yang melengkapi keluarga mereka. Cahaya yang memberikan kehangatan di dalam hidup mereka.

Namun kini, mereka harus merelakan cahaya itu pergi untuk selamanya.

"Sayang..."

"Amerika… atau Eropa… aku tidak peduli. Yang penting… kita pergi…" lirih Masaki dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Apa? Kau… ingin pergi?"

"Ini tidak mudah, Isshin. Aku sudah berusaha merelakan Rukia. sungguh… tapi aku tidak bisa. Setiap kali melihatnya hidup menderita seperti itu, aku juga ikut menderita. Mungkin… jika aku tidak melihatnya lagi… hidup kita bisa berubah. Karena itu sebaiknya kita… pergi saja…"

"Kau yakin? Kau sudah yakin benar-benar ingin pergi?"

"Ya. Kita pergi. Kemana saja… aku sudah memutuskannya."

Isshin memberikan pelukan yang bisa menenangkan isteri tercintanya itu. Guncangan emosi yang dialaminya sudah membuat mentalnya begini melemah. Tidak ada cara lain.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi… kita pergi kemana pun yang kau inginkan. Hanya kau, aku, Ichigo… dan Momo…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sejak kasus pencurian itu, kini seluruh kelas memandang rendah padanya.

Rukia bahkan merasa benar-benar dikucilkan sekarang. Hidupnya sungguh terbanting bukan? Tapi Rukia tidak pernah merasa benar-benar menderita. Dia bisa menghadapi semuanya. Semua… bisa dia hadapi…

"Anak-anak… hari ini Momo dan keluarganya akan pindah. Karena itu, Momo tidak bisa masuk untuk hari terakhir ini. Kita doakan―"

Rukia berdiri dari kursinya dan pandangan tidak percaya.

Keluarga Kurosaki akan pindah?

"Rukia, kembali duduk."

"Apa… apa Momo… dan keluarga… akan pindah? Kemana?" tanya Rukia.

"Mungkin ke luar negeri. Mereka bilang tentang Eropa atau Amerika―"

Rukia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Kakinya berlari begitu saja keluar dari kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan gurunya.

Napasnya terasa terputus-putus karena kakinya dipaksa melangkah secepat yang dia inginkan. Rukia terus berlari, menyusuri jalanan yang dulunya biasanya dia lewati bersama sang kakak. Bersama sang kakak tersayang yang selalu melindunginya dan menyayanginya. Selalu…

Begitu tiba di persimpangan, Rukia terkejut karena mobil yang dia kenali sebagai mobil keluarga Kurosaki melintas begitu saja di depannya.

"NII-CHAN! KAA-CHAN!" pekik Rukia.

Rukia kembali berlari semampunya untuk mengejar mobil hitam itu.

"Tunggu dulu! Tunggu sebentar! Berhenti!" teriak Rukia.

Dia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Rukia ingin…

"Berhenti! Kumohon… berhenti sebentar saja…" lirih Rukia.

Begitu tiba di depan terowongan menuju perbatasan tempat tinggalnya, mobil itu melaju cepat dan meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di belakang.

"Aku ingin… mengucapkan selamat tinggal… pada… Kaa-chan… Nii-chan… Tou-chan…"

Kini benar-benar…

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian… aku mencintai kalian…"

Setelah menghapus air matanya, Rukia berusaha tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat tinggal…"

Tangan mungilnya terangkat ke atas dan melambai dengan kaku…

Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mobil yang tak mungkin kembali lagi…

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna akhirnya bisa ada yang diupdate, maaf ya ini jadi terlantar. Saya usahakan sisa fic menyusul. Tapi maaf kalo telat soalnya sekarang kayaknya saya udah kena virus flu. Takut jadi parah. gak mau banget idung basah… hiks…

Ah ya, chap depan udah jadi versi dewasanya. Saya takut kalo fic ini jadi panjang… tapi gimana yaa… kalo mau adaptasi kan memang harus sesuai alur meski banyak scene yang gak sama…

Ok deh galaunya nanti balas review dulu…

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… heheeh iya Momo nyebelin, kan mesti dibikin mirip hihihih yap kira-kira begitu sih ehehhee

Shouju ji dae : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe ya kira-kira diusahainlah beda hehehe tapi gak bakal banyak. Kan adaptasi…

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review senpai… ehehehe saingan Ichi… hmmm jadi surprise aja yaa? Hihihii

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… sama, saya juga nangis banget ampe pilek hiksss…

Chappy : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut.

Gui gu : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh saya lupa kakak mau review apa ini, soalnya ini kemarin salah review yaaa? Tapi makasih yaaa udah review eheheheh

Miss Devil A : makasih udah review senpai… gak usah senpai gak papa kok eheheh, panggil Kin aja. Makasih udah suka ini lanjut loh ehehhe

Liekichi chan : makasih udah review senpai… makasih eheheh iyaa ini udah lanjut…

Uzumaki kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… mmm, saya adaptasi soalnya. Jadi belum kepikiran mau sama banget apa gak. Mungkin beberapa scene ada yang sama ehehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut ehehehe

Hina chan : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut eheheh

Life s really hard : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah update, maaf lama yaa ehehhe

Ok, makasih banyak yang masih tetep mau baca fic ini apalagi sampe review… semangat banget buat saya untuk tetep lanjut semua fic saya yang terlantar eheheheh.

Mm, apakah semua tahu? Kalo review memang kasih sayang dari setiap pembaca, makanya saya bersyukur masih ada review yang sayang sama saya ehehehe meskipun saya lama updatenya.

Makasih banyak minna…

Jadi ada yang mau lanjut? Bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


	5. Endless Five

**Hola Minna. Ini first fic request yang saya buat. Masih gaje sih.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**Adaptation From Endless Love**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, ceritanya persis sama yang ada di cerita aslinya. Jadi kemungkinan ending akan sama sesuai dengan permintaan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini adalah adaptasi dari Drama Korea yang berjudul sama, 'Endless Love' yang saya bikin versi Bleach sesuai permintaan Kina Echizen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rukia… kau ingin jadi apa nanti?"

Rukia menoleh menatap laki-laki yang selama 13 tahun ini dianggapnya sebagai seorang kakak.

"Pohon," jawabnya singkat.

"Pohon?" ulangnya dengan kening berkerut dan nada bertanya.

"Karena sebatang pohon akan terus tumbuh dan besar di tempat dimana dia dilahirkan. Pohon tidak akan pernah berpindah-pindah tempat meninggalkan keluarganya. Dia akan ada di sana sampai mati. Aku ingin jadi pohon…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia terbangun dari mimpinya.

Astaga… mimpi…

Ternyata 13 tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Tidak terasa kini usianya sudah bertambah jauh dari dulu. 13 tahun dan Rukia menghadapi kenyataan dengan apa adanya. Dia tidak mengeluh sedikit pun meski hidupnya sudah berputar 180 derajat. Inilah hidup yang harus dia jalani.

Kini Rukia tahu kerasnya kehidupan. Maka itu dia tetap kuat menjalaninya dengan senyum bersama dengan ibunya.

Karena hidupnya seperti ini, tak jarang Rukia dan ibunya sering berpindah-pindah tempat beberapa kali menghindari penagih utang. Sejak lulus sekolah yang setengah mati dilewatinya, Rukia terus menerus mencari pekerjaan yang cocok dengan kondisinya sekarang ini. Setelah lulus itu juga, kini Rukia yang berganti menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya. Jadi sebisa mungkin Rukia harus bekerja keras supaya bisa menghidupi ibunya dan dirinya sendiri.

Kini Rukia bekerja sebagai operator di suatu hotel. Pekerjaan yang menyenangkan karena Rukia bisa mendapatkan cukup uang dari sini.

"Ya ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata Rukia riang.

"Hei, kau kemana kan pakaianku? Kenapa tidak ada?"

"Mungkin pakaian Tuan sedang di laundry. Sore ini akan segera tiba di tempat Anda."

"Hei Oba-chan, berapa sebenarnya usiamu?"

"Saya sudah berumur 37 tahun dan memiliki anak dua, kalau begitu akan saya beritahu bagian laundry, selamat pagi."

Rukia menutup telepon itu. Apa-apaan sih orang ini. Telepon ini memang sering mengganggunya. Tapi Rukia berusaha meladeninya dengan sabar. Lagipula, mana mungkin dia marah-marah tidak jelas kan? Sudah tugasnya memang meladeni tamu.

Terkadang juga tamunya yang rutin menelpon ini hanya iseng mengerjainya saja.

"Tamu yang sama, Kuchiki?" sapa rekan satu ruangannya itu.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Rukia singkat.

Setidaknya, untuk beberapa saat ini… Rukia bahagia bias menjalani hidup seperti ini.

Yah, bahagia berada di kota Seireitei.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Terowongan yang tak pernah berubah walau sudah 13 tahun berlalu. Sejak itu, ini pertama kalinya Ichigo kembali menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya. Tempat dimana dia lahir dan tumbuh bersama keluarganya. Kenangan yang dirasanya singkat membuat hidupnya berputar begitu drastis.

Kurosaki Ichigo berjalan melewati terowongan yang mengantarnya ke gerbang masuk kota tempatnya dulu tinggal sejak kecil.

Banyak yang berubah memang. Tapi suasana di sini tetaplah sama. Tidak ada yang berubah meski sekitarnya sudah tidak sama seperti dulu. Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan menerpa dirinya dengan lembut.

Sekaligus ingin berjalan-jalan, Ichigo menyempatkan diri untuk menyewa sebuah sepeda yang akan membawanya pergi berkeliling hari ini. Sudah lama kakinya tidak mengayuh pedal sepeda seperti dulu. Hidup di tempat asing membuatnya jadi orang asing juga. Tapi tidak sekali pun dirinya melupakan siapa dirinya yang dulu.

Ichigo merindukan semua hal yang pernah ada di sini.

Semua hal yang membuatnya sanggup bertahan hingga hari ini. Kerinduan yang membuncah tak bisa hilang begitu saja. Jalan setapak yang sama yang masih dihiasi oleh sawah-sawah di sisi jalan.

Orang-orang yang masih ramah seperti dulu.

Tanpa terasa, sepeda ini membawanya mampir ke sebuah tempat. Sekolahnya dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sekolah ini. Semuanya masih sama. Setelah sekilas, Ichigo kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Kali ini desiran hatinya membawanya berhenti ke sebuah kedai kecil di ujung jalan kumuh ini.

Begitu melewati kedai itu, ternyata tempat itu sudah sangat berubah. Bukan lagi orang-orang yang Ichigo kenal.

13 tahun memang bukan waktu yang singkat. Apa saja bisa berubah dalam sekejap mata. Ichigo juga tidak pernah lagi kembali kemari untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak sekali pun.

Apa yang Ichigo harapkan berkunjung kemari?

Hanya menumpahkan kerinduan?

Sepertinya begitu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menunggu kapal yang biasa mengangkut penumpang-penumpang yang sering hilir mudik menyeberang sungai yang bermuara ke lautan ini. Sungai ini cukup lebar karena tidak mungkin bisa ditempuh dengan perahu kecil biasa. Karena orang-orang ingin cepat sampai maka ada sebuah kapal sedang yang sering bolak balik untuk mengantar beberapa penduduk yang ingin menyeberang. Kebetulan Rukia tinggal di seberang sungai ini.

Menuntun sepedanya untuk ke kapal, orang-orang mulai berdesakan untuk ikut menumpang. Sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan hidup seperti ini. Rukia selalu berusaha menjalaninya dengan baik. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan yang lalu-lalu. Paling tidak, sekarang Rukia ingin berusaha hidup lebih baik.

Setelah sepuluh menit menyeberang sungai, akhirnya Rukia tiba juga di rumahnya. Yah, rumah tempatnya tinggal sekarang memang bukan rumah miliknya. Melainkan rumah sewaan yang akhirnya bisa ditinggalinya. Setidaknya Rukia dan ibunya bisa tinggal dengan tenang di sini. Tanpa perlu ketakutan lagi dengan penagih hutang.

Baru saja Rukia selesai mengayuh sepedanya dan berniat akan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke rumahnya, dirinya kaget setengah mati karena tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya terbuka dengan kasar. Terdengar suara ibunya yang tengah memaki seseorang. Rukia langsung menyembunyikan diri dan terkejut melihat ibunya tengah beradu mulut dengan seorang pria asing. Siapa—

"Hei! Kau ini wanita yang tidak tahu terima kasih! Sudah kuberitahu jalan keluarnya kau malah marah-marah!"

"Memangnya kau pikir anakku itu apa hah mau kau jodohkan dengan pria tua renta yang sudah berumur 60 tahun?!"

"Tapi dia kaya raya! Sebentar juga mati, jadi hartanya bisa dialihkan ke anakmu dan kau bisa membayar hutangmu!"

"Cari saja gadis lain! Seharusnya dia sadar diri dengan usianya itu mana ada gadis perawan yang masih muda mau menikah dengannya!"

"Huh! Kalau nanti kau terdesak, kau pasti akan mencariku untuk menerima usulku ini!"

Setelah hampir ingin melempar sepatu miliknya, pria paruh baya itu langsung kabur dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Rukia.

Oh ternyata pria itu.

Dirasa aman, Rukia akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan bertemu dengan Yoruichi yang sudah melihatnya.

Kini mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang kecil yang berada di rumah sederhana ini. Kamar tidur dan ruang keluarga memang jadi satu. Apalagi dapur dan ruang makan serta ruang tamu yang sempit dan hampir merangkap jadi satu kalau tidak disekat begini. Rukia masih tersenyum lembut berusaha menghibur hati Yoruichi dan memijat kakinya yang tampak lelah itu.

Ibunya sudah cukup tua. Tidak semuda dulu untuk mencari uang lagi.

"Kaa-san lelah?" tanya Rukia dengan suara lembut.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang lelah," sahut Yoruichi.

"Aku ini kuat. Jadi tidak gampang lelah."

"Kalau kau mendengar kata-kata si sialan itu jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati. Aku masih punya otak, jadi kau tenang saja."

Rukia hanya diam tanpa menanggapi kata-kata ibunya itu dengan terus memijat kakinya. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin menangis. Tapi kalau dia terlihat lemah, itu hanya akan menyusahkan hati ibunya saja. Rukia tidak ingin menyusahkan siapapun.

"Tenang saja, aku akan bekerja keras."

"Seharusnya dulu aku menyerahkanmu saja kepada mereka. Hidupmu tidak akan sesulit ini bersamaku. Kau pasti bisa sekolah tinggi, hidup enak dan tidak pernah dikejar-kejar oleh penagih hutang."

Rukia beralih memeluk ibunya dari belakang. Memeluk dengan lembut leher Yoruichi seraya menahan air matanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak lagi bicara seperti itu. Mereka sudah tidak ada di sini…" lirih Rukia.

Sebenarnya Yoruichi juga menanggung beban yang cukup berat. Dia harus membesarkan anak ini dalam kesulitan yang luar biasa. Tapi sekali pun Rukia tidak pernah mengeluh. Itulah masalahnya. Setidaknya jika Rukia mengeluh dan merasa hidupnya tak adil, Yoruichi tidak akan merasa bersalah seperti ini. Anak ini terlalu baik untuk hidup menderita bersamanya.

Dan dalam setiap doa Yoruichi, semoga Rukia-nya bisa mendapatkan kembali hidupnya seperti saat takdir belum memutuskan hidupnya menjadi begini menderita.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kyouraku Nii-san."

Pria paruh baya dengan rambut cokelat ikal dan panjang itu menoleh setelah menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memperbaiki kamera polaroid miliknya. Matanya memicing sejenak mencoba menerka siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

"Oh, Ichigo! Apa kabarmu? Kapan kau datang?" seru Kyouraku setelah mengenali siapa orang yang memanggilnya itu.

Adik tingkatnya saat berada di sekolah seni di Amerika dulu. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk menemui mantan kakak tingaktnya itu. Kyouraku Shunshui masih seperti dulu. Selalu menyukai hal-hal seperti fotografi begini. Makanya dia terkadang suka berada di tempat-tempat yang masih alami seperti ini. Penuh dengan pemandangan yang masih asri dengan alam. Contohnya seperti Seireitei ini.

"Kudengar Nii-san ada di sini, jadi aku mampir sebentar sebelum berkunjung lagi."

"Hei, kau belum mengatakan kapan kau tiba."

"Kemarin pagi. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Oh… kau datang sendiri? Kupikir kau akan datang bersama tunangan atau adikmu."

"Semuanya sibuk. Mereka terlalu sibuk sendiri."

"Mereka yang sibuk atau kau yang pergi sendirian?"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum singkat. Kyouraku dan dirinya memang pernah bersama-sama belajar di Amerika. Karena itu mereka cukup mengenal baik satu sama lain. Apalagi lukisan Ichigo sering dipuji oleh Kyouraku dan Ichigo yang juga sering memuji foto Kyouraku. Mereka cepat akrab dan sering membicarakan banyak hal bersama. Apalagi Kyouraku sudah mengenal baik keluarga Ichigo. Juga tunangannya yang memang sama-sama dari universitas yang sama dengan mereka.

Setelah berbincang sejenak, Ichigo berniat mengunjungi orang lain lagi. Kyouraku sekarang tengah menetap di sebuah pelabuhan yang dekat dengan penyeberangan sungai yang bermuara ke laut itu demi pemotretannya. Setelah itu dia akan pindah ke rumah yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya sewaktu masih di Amerika dulu.

Ichigo memilih berjalan kaki. Suasana sejuk kota Seireitei yang memang sekarang sudah musim gugur membuatnya betah berjalan ke sana kemari. Ichigo sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Oi Kurosaki!"

Seseorang yang ingin temui oleh Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques memukul bola golf-nya dengan penuh minat. Kalau bukan karena ayahnya yang memaksa meneruskan bisnis dan sebenarnya Grimmjow masih begitu sungkan meneruskannya. Dia juga lebih banyak bermain dan bersenang-senang. Kalau bukan karena ayahnya, Grimmjow pasti sekarang sudah menjadi atlit olahraga golf. Permainan ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

Beberapa pria paruh baya yang menemaninya bermain adalah rekan bisnis ayahnya. Setelah kembali dari Amerika bulan lalu, Grimmjow memang banyak menghabiskan waktu bermain dan bersenang-senang. Juga tinggal di hotel pribadi milik ayahnya yang berdampingan dengan lahan golf ini. Perlu diketahui juga ini adalah lahan golf pribadi milik keluarganya.

Tampan dan kaya, apalagi yang dibutuhkan Grimmjow supaya gadis-gadis melirik padanya?

Kalau sampai saat ini dia tidak punya kekasih, jangan salahkan pada gadis-gadisnya. Grimmjow yang masih terlalu malas untuk meladeni gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya. Belum ada satu pun gadis yang setipe dengan keinginannya. Mau dicari kemana juga sepertinya itu adalah tipe gadis langka.

Setelah puas bermain golf, Grimmjow kembali mengecek operator hotel yang beberapa waktu ini sering diteleponnya. Karena Grimmjow terlalu malas bahkan hanya mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Laundry-ku jam berapa tiba?"

"Pukul 1 siang sudah ada di kamar Tuan. Ada yang lain?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar wanita tua berusia 37 tahun yang sudah punya dua anak?"

"Itu benar. Kalau tidak ada lagi, akan saya tutup. Selamat pagi."

"Hei kau—"

Grimmjow begitu penasaran dengan operator ini. Suaranya tidak seperti wanita tua yang sudah punya anak. Tapi siapapun itu, dirinya senang karena sekarang pakaiannya sudah sangat menipis.

Setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, Grimmjow terbelalak kaget saat melihat seseorang sudah berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

"Oi Kurosaki!"

Dan si pria berambut orange hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo melihat-lihat hotel yang dimana Grimmjow tinggal sekarang. Orang mana yang mau tinggal di hotel kecuali dia punya banyak uang untuk dihamburkan atau memang dia yang memiliki tempat itu. Tempatnya juga menarik.

"Hei, kapan kau tiba hah? Wah kau benar-benar kejam tidak memberitahukannya padaku!" gerutu Grimmjow.

Ah ya, Grimmjow ini adalah teman satu SMA dulu di Amerika. Mereka memang mengambil universitas yang sama namun jurusan yang berbeda. Mereka masih akrab hingga kini. Namun semenjak lulus rentang waktu untuk bertemu memang sudah sulit. Sibuk masing-masing.

"Kemarin pagi," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Wah kau benar-benar buru-buru kemari huh?"

"Tidak juga," sahut Ichigo seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Ah~ tunanganmu. Mana dia? Kau tidak membawanya?"

"Dia sibuk," jawab Ichigo singkat sambil melihat-lihat lukisan yang sengaja dipajang di ballroom hotel ini. Lukisannya sederhana tapi jika melihatnya bisa membuat orang lain merasa damai.

Grimmjow memperhatikan Ichigo yang terpaku pada satu lukisan yang dipajang di sana itu. Cukup lama matanya memandang lukisan itu tanpa bergerak sedikit pun untuk beberapa menit.

"Hei, kau benar-benar berhenti?" tanya Grimmjow.

Ichigo hanya menoleh singkat ke arah Grimmjow lalu tersenyum datar.

"Sudah lama aku berhenti melukis," ujar Ichigo.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengambil jurusan seni saat itu kalau kau mau berhenti melukis? Ayolah, kau bisa jadi pelukis hebat tahu!"

"Melukis hanya hobi. Aku punya tujuan lain."

"Oh ya, kau pernah bilang kalau kau kembali ke Jepang, kau ingin menemui seseorang? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Ichigo diam sejenak. Dia memang pernah bilang seperti itu. Jika nanti dia pulang ke Jepang, ada satu tempat yang ingin didatanginya pertama kali. Tapi setelah dia mendatanginya, tidak begitu banyak yang bisa dia temukan. Dia juga tidak bertemu dengan orang yang ingin dia temui.

"Tidak. Kurasa dia sudah pindah."

"Hum, siapa orang itu? Kau membuatku penasaran."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis.

Mereka banyak mengobrol hal-hal yang sudah lam tak mereka lakukan bersama. Jadi Ichigo berencana untuk menginap semalam di kamar hotel Grimmjow. Mereka memang sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu. Jadi kali ini, Ichigo ingin sekali mengobrol panjang lebar dengan teman akrabnya ini. Kalau boleh jujur, Ichigo memang tidak memiliki begitu banyak teman selama berada Amerika. Karena berbagai hal, sulit rasanya membuka diri pada orang lain.

Sulit.

Agak lama, Grimmjow pergi sebentar meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih asyik memandangi beranda kamar hotelnya. Kalau tidak salah, Grimmjow bilang dia ingin makan sesuatu.

Ichigo menghela napas perlahan. Langit malam ini begitu cerah. Banyak bintangnya. Meskipun musim gugur, Ichigo masih bisa melihat bintang rupanya.

"Rukia, sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan…" gumam Ichigo pelan sambil memandangi bintang-bintang itu.

Berharap bayangan gadis kecil 13 tahun lalu bisa hadir di dalam mimpinya malam ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi harinya, Grimmjow menyetir mobilnya untuk mengantar Ichigo ke sebuah gedung yang tak jauh dari Seireitei. Sejak pagi dering ponsel sahabatnya itu tak kunjung berhenti walau hanya sekadar menelpon untuk menanyakan dimana Ichigo sekarang sebenarnya.

"Sampai kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Mungkin sedikit lebih lama. Ada apa? Kau begitu merindukanku?"

"Tch, apa-apaan itu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain golf sesekali."

"Tapi kemampuanku tidak sehebat dirimu," canda Ichigo.

Setelah perjalanan kurang lebih setengah jam, Ichigo tiba di gedung yang dimaksud. Grimmjow langsung pulang setelah mengantar Ichigo karena dia diminta ayahnya untuk segera datang ke kantornya. Sepertinya kehidupan Grimmjow sudah dimulai untuk menjadi orang yang lebih serius daripada hanya bersenang-senang dan bermain saja.

Dua jam kemudian, acara pertunangan yang dihelat hari ini pun dimulai. Ichigo sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan tuksedo resmi. Ichigo dan tunangannya pun sudah duduk berdampingan di hadapan tamu undangan di meja panggung ballroom.

Acara pertukaran cincin juga sudah dilakukan dan sekarang mereka resmi menjadi sepasangan tunangan. Pernikahan akan diadakan sebentar lagi juga. Meskipun begitu… tidak tampak wajah sumringah dari Ichigo. Dia seperti menjalankan pertunangan ini seperti kewajiban saja. Tidak pernah sekali pun ada senyum di wajah datar miliknya.

"Hei, Orihime, apa harapanmu pada pertunanganmu kali ini?" tanya salah satu tamu pada sepasang insan manusia yang duduk berdampingan itu.

Inoue Orihime adalah teman satu kampus Ichigo. Juga satu jurusan. Mereka memang dekat hingga sekarang. Sama-sama pandai melukis dan berpeluang menjadi pelukis hebat. Berbeda dengan Ichigo, Orihime masih meneruskan minatnya pada lukisan.

Orihime yang sudah berdandan cantik itu belum juga mendengar kata pujian dari Ichigo mengenai penampilannya kali ini. Meskipun bukan itu yang diharapkan oleh Orihime. Karena sejak mengenal Ichigo, Orihime sudah terbiasa dengan sikap acuh tak acuh dan dingin milik Kurosaki Ichigo ini. Kalau bukan karena kegigihannya, mungkin hingga kini pertunangan mereka mustahil akan terjadi.

"Aku ingin menjadi sebatang pohon untuk seseorang."

Mendengar kata-kata dari Orihime, Ichigo tertegun sejenak memandangi wajah cantik sang tunangan itu. Orihime menatap lembut kepada Ichigo dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Sebatang pohon akan terus tumbuh di tempat yang sama dan tidak pernah berpindah-pindah. Aku berharap, jika aku menjadi sebatang pohon, aku tidak akan berpindah kemana pun dan tidak akan ditinggalkan siapapun," jelas Orihime.

Ichigo hanya terpaku diam tanpa membalas atau pun menanggapi sepatah kata pun dari Orihime.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ketika Grimmjow asyik menyetir mobil, tiba-tiba dering ponsel membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Untungnya kini Grimmjow sudah tiba di pelataran parker hotel. Apakah ayahnya sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya? Kenapa malah menelpon?

Tadinya Grimmjow akan mengangkat ponselnya, tapi ponselnya sama sekali tidak bersuara. Begitu mencari sumber suara ponsel itu, ternyata di sebelah kursi penumpangnya ada sebuah ponsel yang berdering sedari tadi. Begitu hendak mengangkatnya, ponselnya sudah mati.

Ternyata ini ponsel Ichigo. Sepertinya ponselnya tertinggal saat dia duduk tadi. Ada-ada saja orang ini.

Besok mungkin Ichigo akan kemari mengambilnya, jadi sebaiknya Grimmjow menyimpannya dulu.

Setelah sampai di kamar hotelnya, Grimmjow jadi berpikir.

Dia begitu penasaran dengan bibi berusia 37 tahun yang sering diisenginya itu. Karena penasaran, Grimmjow bergegas menuju ruang operator yang berada di lantai bawah. Tentu saja dia paham seluk beluk lokasi hotel ini. Karena sudah lama ayahnya mengenalkan hotel ini kepadanya.

Begitu membuka pintu ruangan hotel itu, ada seorang gadis memakai seragam lengkap yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Maaf Tuan, apa yang Anda lakukan? Apa Anda mencari sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu.

Tampaknya dia tidak tahu siapa Grimmjow.

"Apa di bagian sini, ada seorang wanita berusia 37 tahun yang bekerja di sini?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tidak ada wanita yang berusia 37 tahun bekerja di sini. Paling tua berumur 27 tahun. Karena rata-rata semuanya wanita berumur 20 tahunan."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, gadis itu langsung menutup pintu ruangan itu. Grimmjow jadi bingung sendiri sekarang.

Kembali ke kamar hotel membuatnya jadi semakin penasaran. Jadi benar kalau selama ini yang diisenginya adalah seorang gadis? Kenapa dia mengaku menjadi seorang wanita tua?

Mendapat ide, Grimmjow menggunakan ponsel Ichigo untuk menghubungi bagian operator.

"Halo, apa benar kau wanita berusia 37 tahun?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Walaupun pekerjaannya biasa-biasa saja dan kehidupannya biasa-biasa saja, paling tidak sekarang dia merasa nyaman berada di tempat seperti ini.

Teleponnya kembali berdering. Tugasnya memang mengangkat telepon sebenarnya.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" buka Rukia.

"Halo, apa benar kau wanita berusia 37 tahun?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Ternyata lagi-lagi suara pria iseng yang sering mengganggunya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Rukia lagi bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," balasnya.

"Jika tidak ada yang bisa saya bantu, saya akan menutup teleponnya."

"Ya, tentu ada yang bisa kau bantu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat—"

Rukia dan beberapa pegawai lainnya terkejut ketika pintu ruangan mereka dibuka dengan begitu keras. Baru saja Rukia akan menutup teleponnya, seorang pria asing berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya yang sepertinya masih terhubung di telinganya.

"Jadi kau bibi yang berusia 37 tahun itu?" tanyanya dengan seringaian.

Karena tidak bisa meladeni tamu aneh ini di ruangan, Rukia mohon ijin untuk keluar sebentar karena tamu aneh ini.

Mereka berada di luar ruangannya dengan Rukia yang masih menunduk diam. Semoga ini bukan masalah.

"Jadi kau mau mengaku sesuatu denganku?" tanya pria berambut biru ini.

"Tidak ada yang perlu saya akui kepada Anda."

"Tentu saja ada. Kau berbohong kalau kau berusia 37 tahun dan punya dua anak."

"Saya tidak bohong soal dua anak itu. Saya memang punya dua anak, tapi saya tidak bilang itu anak siapa bukan? Maaf sebelumnya, tapi pegawai dilarang berbicara terlalu lama dengan tamu, kalau begitu saya mohon diri."

Grimmjow tertawa pelan saat gadis mungil itu menunduk hormat dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Rambut hitamnya yang dicepol rapi itu membuat Grummjow semakin penasaran saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah acara pertunangan itu, Orihime mengajak Ichigo untuk pergi ke apartemen yang baru saja dibelinya beberapa waktu lalu sebelum pertunangan mereka.

Begitu tiba di apartemen yang sudah rapi itu, Orihime menggandeng mesra Ichigo untuk menunjukkan ruangan-ruangan di dalam apartemen itu.

"Aku sudah membawa semua barangmu di Amerika untuk dipindahkan kemari. Aku juga menyiapkan ruang kerja untukmu. Bagaimana, kau suka?" tanya Orihime.

Ichigo berjalan menyusuri ruangan itu. Semua barangnya memang sudah dipindahkan kemari.

"Kau tidak meminta ijinku dulu?"

Orihime diam sesaat mendengar kata-kata itu. Ichigo tampak memandang aneh padanya. Seperti… Orihime melakukan perbuatan yang sangat salah.

"Aku akan tinggal sementara waktu bersama kakak tingkatku karena aku ingin membantunya sebentar. Jadi aku tidak mungkin tinggal di sini."

"Kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Orihime.

"Sama seperti kau yang tidak meminta ijin padaku."

"Jadi kau… tidak akan tinggal denganku?"

"Aku sudah membuat janji itu terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak mengatakan rencanamu padaku."

Ichigo berusaha bernada lembut akan penjelasannya pada Orihime. Entah apakah dia mengerti atau tidak. Orihime hanya menunduk tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Memindahkan Kuchiki Rukia menjadi pelayan pribadi kamar hotel?" ulang Ise Nanao, supervisor yang bekerja pada hotel ini.

Atasannya tiba-tiba meminta dirinya memindahkan seorang pegawai dari bagian operator menjadi pelayan pribadi kamar hotel. Bukannya itu aneh?

"Ini perintah langsung. Kau tidak bisa membantahnya."

"Tapi memindahkan pegawai seperti itu hanya demi menjadi pelayan pribadi kamar hotel sangat tidak masuk akal. Kita bisa mencari orang lain untuk mengisi pekerjaan itu. Tidak perlu sampai memindahkan pegawai sepertinya."

"Kau tidak akan bisa melawan kalau yang memerintahkanmu adalah anak pemilik hotel. Jadi jalankan saja."

Oh, anak pemilik hotel yang suka berbuat seenaknya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo kembali ke pelabuhan dimana tempat orang-orang menyeberang sungai besar ini. Kyouraku sudah menunggunya sembari memotret pemandangan sekitar. Ichigo menemani kakak tingkatnya ini untuk memotret obyek-obyek yang menarik di sekitarnya. Memang menyenangkan seandainya Ichigo juga bisa melukis pemandangan di sini. Ichigo berdiri di sisi jembatan dimana berseberangan dengan kapal-kapal yang mengangkut penumpang-penumpang yang bertukar tempat untuk hilir mudik itu.

Selagi asyik memandangi orang-orang yang saling berpindah tempat itu, Ichigo tampak diam memandangi seseorang yang memakai sebuah payung berwarna kuning. Wajahnya tampak begitu sendu dan sedih. Mata besarnya yang seharusnya terang bercahaya menjadi begitu gelap.

Karena begitu jauh, Ichigo jadi tidak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya. Apalagi orang-orang yang sudah berebut untuk naik ke dalam kapal. Tapi begitu kapal yang ditumpangi pemilik payung kuning itu berpapasan dengan Ichigo yang persis berada di depannya, Ichigo terbelalak kaget.

Wajahnya… itu seorang gadis.

Wajah yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang sudah lama dicarinya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Ichigo segera melompat dari jembatan itu hendak menyusul kapal yang membawa gadis berpayung kuning itu. Ichigo berusaha berlari untuk segera menyusulnya, berharap apa yang dilihatnya adalah benar.

Tapi biar bagaimana pun Ichigo menyusulnya, dirinya tetap tidak menemukan gadis itu. Terlalu cepat dia menghilang.

Seseorang berpayung kuning, dengan cardigan berwarna pastel dan rok kotak-kotak selutut berwarna hijau gelap. Ichigo ingat bentuk tubuhnya yang mungil.

Tapi dia tetap tidak menemukannya berapa kali pun Ichigo menyeberangi jembatan ini.

"Oi Ichigo, kau darimana?" tanya Kyouraku yang melihat Ichigo begitu gelisah turun dari kapal penyeberangan itu.

"Nii-san, apa Nii-san memotret kapal sebelum ini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Boleh fotonya dicetak sekarang?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Awalnya Rukia tidak terima jika dia dipindahkan menjadi pelayan pribadi kamar hotel. Tapi melihat supervisornya yang berwajah sinis itu, Rukia jadi hanya menurut saja. Memang memulai masalah bukanlah sifatnya. Hanya karena pemindahan seperti ini saja dia bisa jadi masalah kalau membantah.

Karena menjadi pelayan pribadi kamar hotel, Rukia akan tinggal di mess khusus pegawai. Jadi dia akan mengambil beberapa pakaiannya dari rumah.

Melihat cuaca yang kurang baik, Rukia membuka payung kuningnya dan menunggu kapal penyeberang seperti biasa. Mata besarnya terlihat sendu dan sedih. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya kini. Rukia juga tak tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Rukia merasa… setiap kali Rukia berusaha menjalani hidup, setiap kali itu pula hidup seolah menyulitkannya. Rukia memang tak pernah mengeluh. Tapi berputaran roda kehidupan seperti ini terkadang memang membuatnya menahan napas.

Menggenggam erat pegangan payung kuningnya, Rukia tetap menundukkan kepalanya ketika kapal penyeberangan sudah tiba. Kaki mungilnya melangkah pelan untuk mengikuti kapal ini.

Cardigan pastelnya dikancingkannya rapat supaya angin musim gugur tidak begitu menusuk kulitnya. Rok kotak-kotak selutut hijau gelapnya terkadang berkibar karena tertiup angin yang berhembus dari kapal.

Rukia hanya berdoa.

Semoga hidupnya akan lebih baik setelah ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Agak lama Ichigo menunggu Kyouraku mencetak lembar-lembar foto yang berhasil dipotretnya tadi.

"Astaga, sebegitu inginnya kau melihat hasil fotoku ya?"

Ichigo hanya diam tanpa merespon. Tangannya terlalu sibuk memilah-milah foto yang berhasil dipotret oleh Kyouraku. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa aneh. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan berdetak kencang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di sana.

"Sepertinya kau mencari sesuatu. Ada apa di sana?"

Lagi, Ichgio tidak menghiraukan suara Kyouraku yang sibuk menanyainya. Ichigo terus membuka-buka lembaran foto itu.

Terus dan terus supaya—

Tangannya berhenti otomatis saat satu lembar dia lewatkan.

Kyouraku meninggalkannya sebentar karena dia akan mengambil beberapa cetakan foto lagi.

Ichigo terpaku sejenak menatap lembaran foto yang berhasil dia temukan.

Gadis berpayung kuning itu… sudah dia temukan di sini.

Wajah yang mirip dengan… adik perempuannya dulu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna… astaga sudah lama sekali yaa fic ini hehehe

Maaf ya Kina saya lama banget menelantarkan fic-mu,

Ah ya, saya pernah bilang ya kalau fic ini akan melenceng jauh dari aslinya. Cuma sama plotnya aja, selebihnya saya sesuaikan dengan karakter Bleach-nya. Jadi kadang ada beberapa adegan yang gak sesuai atau malah saya hapus hehehe…

Ok balas review…

Naruzhea AiChi : Makasih udah review senpai… aduh jangan pingsan… ntar gak kebaca hehehe

Uzumaki Kuchiki : Makasih udah review senpai… soal ending jujur belum saya pikirkan sih hehehe jadi saya panggil apa?

Account Options : Makasih udah review senpai… gak segalau hidup saya kok hehehe maaf gak kilat ya ini udah update hehehe

Hendrik Widyawati : Makasih udah review senpai… hikss kayaknya sama deh hiksss tetep sedih ya, feelnya dapet banget aduh aduh…

Nyia : Makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak hehehe kamu juga udah jarang keliatan yaa ini udah update loh hehhe

Shinigami Teru-chan : Makasih udah review senpai… iya gak papa kok hehehe maaf kalay updatenya lama yaa hikss hehehe ini udah update

Corvusraven : Makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak udah suka dan fave, ini udah saya update meski lama banget hehhe

Kina Arisugawa : Makasih udah review senpai… hikss maaf ya Kina, saya merasa bersalah sekali. Bukannya apa, sepertinya karena fic ini terlalu sedih, saya susah mendapatkan feelnya. Kalo saya gak sedih, takut apa yang saya tulis datar aja hehhe…

Seo Shin Young : Makasih udah review senpai… iyaa udah tahu ya saingannya Ichi hehehe

Rinko Mitsu : Makasih udah review senpai… maaf ya gak cepet updatenya hehehe iyaa ini udah update kok hehhe

CleoNdy OnyxCherry : Makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut kok hehehe

Darries : Makasih udah review senpai… ahahha gak kok, soalnya saya menyesuaikan aja, hm, ini juga gak tergantung pairing. Selama ini saya bikin karakter gak melulu liat pair. Pokoknya mereka harus cocok saya karater yang saya butuhkan hehhe

Gui gu : Makasih udah review senpai… saya juga gak percaya, tapi namanya tuntutan peran sih hehhe. Akhirnya belum saya pikirkan hehehe…

Azuka-nyan : Makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut hehehe iya namanya juga tuntutan scenario. Kalo filmnya kan lebih kejem lagi tuh adeknya ehhehehe

Kurosaki yukia : Makasih udah review senpai… salam kenal juga hehehe, aduh Momo jangan diblack list dong. Kan biasa kalo artis harus ikutin tuntutan skenarionya hehehe…

Purple and Blue : Makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak yaa hehehe maaf gak bisa update cepet tapi ini udah lanjut hehehe

Hina chan : Makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut heheh

Ok, ada yang mau lanjut? Boleh review? Hehehe…

Jaa Nee!


End file.
